The cat and the snake
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: The eternal mark a coming of age for all Kaiju. SasuKaru AU rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: normally I am NOT a twilight fan, but I've gotta say the fanfiction rocks. I've read a lot of it and have come to realise that this whole mate/imprinting thing has a lot of potential as far as fanfiction is concerned. Plus I've always wanted to write a neko story, so this is my weird version of the eternal soulmate deal. Not a twilight vampire thingy.**

**And yes I know Kaiju means monster not beast so don't hassle me about it. And yes newborn means something entirely different on twilight, but this isn't about that. I just couldn't think of a word to express what I meant.**

**Please forgive faulty spelling, grammar and OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters if I did I wouldn't say I didn't now, would I? **

A loud hiss echoed through the air, three creatures stood in the coverage of the thick forestry. Among the creatures was a stag with a rich dark brown coat and large antlers lying lazily beneath a great oak, beside him was a large white dog standing with his head cocked to the side watching the stag with a grin. The last one was a fox with bright orange fur jumping and yelping excitedly as the hissing grew louder. The stag stood up staring in front of him as the three waited.

Soon hissing grew silent as a large python slid into the area and stopped in front of the three. The fox barked loudly before pouncing on the serpent, playfully chewing on the python's tail making it hiss in annoyance.

Suddenly the snake began to rise its skin started to expand and morph until a young man with black hair and dark eyes was left behind. His skin was pale with a green snake skin pattern covering his right shoulder blade, upper arm and the right side of his chest. The fox bounced on the young mans chest still yelping happily.

"Get off of me, dobe!"

The fox stopped and its body started to expand, fur receded leaving a young man with blond hair behind. Bright blue eyes flashed and the boy smiled as he pinned the other beneath him. Tan skin on whiskered cheeks tinged a slight orange. "Hey Teme! You don't have to be mean."

"Will you two keep it down, its way too early in the morning for this." The raven looked around his blond friend to see a young man with shoulder length brown hair lean and tall.

"Naruto doesn't know the meaning of the word quiet." Beside him stood another brunette with short hair and two red fang marks on his cheeks, grinning at the two.

"Says the guy who got us kicked out of that restaurant, because he kept fighting with the humans." The blond said as he stood up glaring the other.

"Your the one who-"

"Is there a reason that you made me come here or was it just to watch Naruto and Kiba argue." Sasuke said as he stood up and glared at the three completely unfazed at the fact that they were all completely naked.

"Don't ask me, these two dragged me out here 10 minutes ago." Shikamaru said giving a loud yawn as he leaned against the tree.

"Were going out tonight!" Naruto announced loudly a bright smile on his face.

"No." Sasuke said staring at the blond with an annoyed look on his face arms folded over his chest.

"Aww, c'mon Sasuke! You've been hauled up in that cave of yours since you came back."

"Its not a cave its a house."

"Either way its creepy as hell." Kiba said kicking up some dirt by his feet.

"That doesn't stop any of you from showing up and raiding my fridge." Sasuke snapped glaring at the dog boy.

"You know, locking yourself up won't make it go away." Shikamaru said without even looking up.

"What?" Naruto asked looking between the two, his face scrunched up in confusion. "Make what go away?"

The raven glared at Shikamaru, "That has nothing to do with it."

"I don't get why your making such a big deal out of this," Kiba said, "Its not like its gonna be the first girl you meet."

"Wait, what's going on?"

Shikamaru gave a sigh, sometimes he envied how oblivious the fox was, "Sasuke, got his mark a week ago."

Blue eyes went wide, "Really?!"

"Yes," the raven said through gritted teeth.

The eternal mark, a coming of age for all Kaiju. According to beast law once a Kaiju gets their mark their speed, strength and power is increased tenfold.

The only catch is that once you get your mark your supposed to find a mate, which is Uchiha Sasuke's current dilemma.

As great as the increase in power would be, Sasuke didn't want to be tied down to someone he'd probably be sick of before the end of the first week. He didn't want his life revolving around some girl he doesn't even know.

No, Uchiha Sasuke did not want a mate.

However according to legend the mark finds a way to work around its hosts unwillingness to full fill their duties. Which is why Sasuke has been avoiding all human interaction for the past five days.

"An even better reason to go out tonight! We need to celebrate."

"No."

"Please Sasuke." Naruto whined.

"No-"

"Keeping yourself isolated will just make things worse," Shikamaru interrupted as his body started to shift and morph, "I'll see you guys tonight. I'd better get back before my mom realises I snuck out."

A stag stood between the boys and nodded before leaping away and disappearing into the brush.

"I'd better get going too, see ya later." A few moments later a large white dog stood in front of the last two before leaving.

Sasuke stood glaring at the spot where the two had disappeared when he was thumped hard from behind, as Naruto draped his arm over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Teme. It'll be fun."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The redhead stumbled into her room, she dropped her back pack next to the bed before collapsing face first on the mattress. "I hate school." She mumbled into the duvet breathing deeply.

"Tired already? Its not even five yet."

The girl didn't even bother looking up to see who it was, he might have gone to college for four years but she knows her brothers voice when she hears it. "Darui, go away."

Darui chuckled and made his way across the room to sit beside her. "C'mon Karui, its not normal for a sixteen year old to be such a drag."

Karui turned her head to face the blond male beside her, gold eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Shut up."

He chuckled again, "Ino called, asked if you could take over her shift tonight at the diner."

The redhead gave a heavy sigh, "Why this time?"

"She's going on a date. You know that thing that you've never done before."

"Whatever," she growled pushing herself up to sit on the bed. "I could use the extra money, anyway."

Then there was silence. The redhead shifted a little on the bed giving her brother a sideways glance. Darui said nothing making Karui feel really awkward, its obvious that he had something on his mind she just didn't know how to ask. Despite her part time waitresses job, Karui wasn't exactly what you would call... a people person.

"Your birthday was a month ago, right?" Darui asked staring down at his hands.

"Figures that you'd forget." She joked nudging his arm.

"Well... Have you been feeling different lately?"

Karui tilted her head slightly, surprised at the question. "Different? Different how?"

"Your my sister, you know you can trust me right?" Karui nodded, "Even though mom and dad are gone, we still have uncle Bee and you still have me and you can trust us. You know this, right?"

Karui got worried, "What's with the questions?"

"Its just," Darui hesitated before he continued, "your at an age right now where you might experience certain changes to your body and-"

Karui's eyes went wide when the realisation hit her, "Oh No! You are not trying to have _the talk_ with me!" She screamed jumping off the bed before grabbing a pillow and repeatedly hitting her brother.

"OW! OW! That's not what I meant by- OW! Would you please stop that!" The blond said shielding himself from his sisters assault.

"You- I can't... Why would you-" Karui sputtered in anger, she hit him one more time before stopping. And clenching her fists tightly at her sides, "You'd better get out of here!"

"O.K O.K, I'm gone!" Darui stood up and made a hasty escape before Karui slammed the door behind him.

Why would he ask something like that! Karui was fuming and yet slightly mortified. She leaned back against the door before sliding down to the floor and burying her face in her hands. "That was sooo wrong."

Darui leaned against the door and shut his eyes taking a deep breath.

"Didn't work out, huh?" Darui opened his eyes to find his uncle standing in front of him looking very amused.

"Nope."

Bee turned around and made to walk away, "We'll try again tomorrow. Weekend should make things a little easier."

"Do we have to tell her right now?" Darui suddenly asked making his uncle stop, "I mean she isn't showing any signs."

"You're telling me you didn't catch her scent?"

"I did, but its very faint maybe we'll get lucky and she'll never shift."

"We can't be sure that she never will. Its safer if we tell her now, you remember what its like the first time. We don't want her hurting anyone." Bee started walking again, " And its only a matter of time until someone else catches her scent. We'll try tomorrow."

Darui slumped against Karui's door and slid down, watching his uncle walk out of sight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke sat quietly watching as Naruto and Kiba argued...again, while Shikamaru was bearly awake and slumped in his chair. Even though he really wasn't looking forward to this, he wasn't having an awful time and had to admit that staying locked away for so long probably wasn't the best of ideas.

The raven moved around in his chair scratching the back of his neck under his black shirt. Its been a while since he'd gone this long fully clothed, although it wasn't uncomfortable it was still a bit of an adjustment.

"Hi I'm Sakura I'll be your server today, what can I get you?" Sasuke looked up to find a pink haired girl smiling down at him with a light blush on her face.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said beaming at the girl and judging by the look on her face they knew each other.

"Hey Naruto, uhm- so who are your friends?"

"Well you already know Shikamaru." Naruto started.

"Yeah, Choji's friend."

"Uh huh, this is Kiba and that... is Sasuke." Naruto finished rolling his eyes at how bored the raven looked. Sakura turned towards Sasuke her blush growing just a little bit darker as she spoke, "Its nice to meet you."

They placed their orders, Sakura paled when she wrote everything down, Kiba and Naruto almost ordered the entire menu. She hurried away disappearing behind what Sasuke assumed was the kitchen doors.

"She seems nice." Kiba said eyeing the blond beside him.

"Yeah well most of the humans around here are." Shikamaru said throwing an arm over the back of his chair.

"So what's it feel like." The blond suddenly spoke, lifting a glass of soda to his lips.

The raven raised an eyebrow at his friend, "What does what feel like?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "The eternal mark, what else."

Sasuke froze. The mark was a slightly sensitive subject for him. Even though he got it a week ago his power is still the same. It was like this useless scar on his back that didn't even come from some freak accident. Nothing had changed and nothing would change until-

"The mark won't take effect until he meets his mate." Shikamaru said calmly glancing at the Uchiha out of the corner of his eye.

"That sucks." Kiba said leaning over the table.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. What does it matter anyway he's one of the strongest Kaiju right now as it is. He doesn't need the mark to make him stronger.

The diner door opened and closed with a slam, "Hey, you're late!"

Suddenly a scent hit Sasuke like a truck. It was a sweet mix of strawberries and orchid, there was also an underlying scent he recognised instantly. The others at the table saw the look on his face and started to sniff the air until they caught the scent as well.

Kiba started looking around, "Neko?"

"Calm down Tenten, I wasn't even supposed to be working tonight remember?"

The group turned towards the counter at the front of the diner. "Well then what are you doing here?" A girl with brown eyes and brown hair in two buns asked leaning over the counter as she smiled at the girl on the other side.

"Ino asked me to fill in, something about a date." The other girl said she had dark skin and crimson red hair.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Typical."

"Her? That's Karui but she's not a Kaiju. Sure she smells it, but the scent is kinda faint. I just figured its cause of her uncle and older brother, their neko's." Naruto said looking the girl over.

"No, its coming from her." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, "If she's got Kaiju blood its probably cause she hasn't shifted yet."

"A newborn, huh."

Meanwhile Sasuke said nothing just watched the girl talk with the other. He took a deep breath and the girls scent assaulted his senses, making him fight the urge to rush over and bury his face in her neck to inhale her completely. The girl walked towards the kitchen door with a grin on her face and Sasuke finally got a chance to catch her eyes. They were a bright amber almost gold, fierce and animalistic.

When she disappeared behind the door he felt an intense need to follow her and a sharp tug in his chest. While one word whispered in his head.

'Mate.'

**A/N: First chapter, next one will be up next week, but only if you want it to.**

**Please review**

**- Frankie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: things are going slow but I don't mind, chapter 2 didn't take very long to do, so I figure the next one could be up sooner. But I'll say this time next week at the latest.**

**Apologies for spelling grammar and OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"So Darui is back, huh?" Ten ten asked giving Karui a smile to which Karui just rolled her eyes.

"Yip and he's still a pain." The redhead replied as she leaned over the counter refilling a cup of coffee. Working at the diner wasn't all that bad, the pay was pretty good and her co-workers weren't too bad either.

"How's he doing anyway?"

Karui looked up at the girl as she smoothed out her uniform. Green is not her colour. "He's fine I guess. Haven't gotten to talk to him much though, Darui only got back last night." The redhead pushed the conversation she and her brother had earlier to the back of her mind, not wanting to relive the embarrassing memory.

"Oh O.K."

"What's wrong-" Karui looked up to find Ten ten defiantly looking away a light pink dusting her cheeks. The redhead grinned at the brunette, "Wow! You've got it bad, don't you?"

Karui quickly dodged a fork that was headed straight for her head with the grin on her face not faltering one bit.

Ten ten glared at her as the pink grew just a little bit darker. "Don't you have a table to tend to! Table 5!"

Karui chuckled walking away. Friday wasn't her favourite day of the week to be working, but hanging out with Ten ten made it worth while. She made her way towards the table when she suddenly felt...weird.

Her stomach felt like it was being tossed around from the inside and her heart was pounding a little stronger than before.

"Excuse me, miss?" The redhead shook her head and took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"Sorry." She said quickly pulling out her order sheet and pen, "My name is Karui, what can I get you."

"I want a-" Karui tuned out the man's droning. She didn't mean to it just felt like there was something more important going on elsewhere. Something that demanded her attention, something she had to see or hear. Someone she needed to see?

"Miss Karui?"

Karui abruptly shook her head, trying to clear her mind "Sorry sir, that was one cheese burger and a light beer right?"

"Yes."

"Fries?"

"Yes please."

The redhead quickly scribbled down on her order sheet giving the man a distracted smile. "Coming right up."

She walked up to the kitchen to give in her order, although she barely realised what she was doing. At this point she was operating on autopilot. Something didn't feel right or maybe it did, her head was spinning and she had to brace herself on the counter at the front of the kitchen.

"Hey Karui, are you O.K?" The redhead looked up to find Choji looking down at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Uhm," Karui swallowed thickly trying to pull herself together, "Yeah I'm fine. I'm probably just tired, long day at school."

He didn't seem convinced, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." She smiled as she stood up straight to hand him the order. "One cheese burger, with fries and a light beer."

"O.K." He smiled back heading to the back of the kitchen. Karui turned to walk back to the front of the diner when mr. Akimichi called her.

"Karui, do you mind helping Sakura take this order back to her table. Its way too much for her to carry on her own."

Karui turned around to see the pink haired girl standing a little away, doing an impressive juggling act that was obviously doomed to fail.

She hurried over and managed to catch a bowl of steaming noodles just in time. "Wow, I didn't realise there were so many people here."

"Actually," mr. Akimichi started, "this is all for one table."

"How many?"

"Four." Sakura managed after putting some of the plates on a tray.

"Football players?" Karui asked while filling her own tray.

"Nope," the pink haired girl turned with a grim look on her face, "Naruto."

Karui laughed, she should have known. "Who'd he bring with him?"

"Shikamaru and two other guys," a blush covered Sakura's cheeks as she spoke, "The one named Sasuke is super hot!"

Karui rolled her eyes, "I'm sure he is." If there's one thing she's not in the mood for its watching Sakura gushing over some guy and then listening to her sing his praises all night. She was just grateful that Ino wasn't there, playing referee to one of there love triangle's was beyond annoying.

She picked up her tray and followed Sakura out of the kitchen doors, feeling her heart start to pound a little harder with each step. 'What is wrong with me.' She was so distracted she almost didn't notice that Sakura had stopped and nearly bumped into her.

"Here you go." The pink haired girl said cheerfully bending over to put the orders down. Karui walked around her and started doing the same.

"Hey Karui." The redhead looked up to find the table's occupants staring at her strangely.

"Hey Shikamaru." She said giving him a half hearted smile. She stood up straight making to leave when,

"So red," Naruto started making Karui turn to face him, "How ya been?"

Karui raised an eyebrow at the nickname, Naruto only used it when he was feeling awkward about something. He hadn't even touched his ramen yet, which was a miracle all its own. The brunette next to him kept sniffing the air, smelling the food maybe?

"Uhm, fine I guess."

"Oh by the way, this is Inuzuka Kiba and that's Uchiha Sasuke." The blond said quickly gesturing to the other two at the table. Karui glanced at the two quickly feeling the same nauseous feeling as before when she looked at the raven.

Sakura had finished giving them their food and was also looking over the group wondering why they all seemed to be staring at the girl so intently. All except for Sasuke who's eyes seemed to be glazed over.

"We should get back to-"

"How old are you?" Sasuke interrupted making Karui's head snap towards him. She felt a tug in her chest when their eyes met, the feeling was unfamiliar but not unpleasant.

However the question made her feel instantly annoyed.

"Sixteen, why?"

"When did you turn sixteen?" He asked again his eyes narrowing at the girl.

Karui folded her arms, clutching the tray to her chest. "What does it matter?"

"Answer the question." Was the ravens reply.

"Why should I?" She said now thoughrally annoyed and started to walk away but was stopped when Sasuke reached over the table and grabbed her arm.

Electric shock shot up her arm and she felt her heart stop. When his eyes locked onto hers, Karui felt her mind turn to mush. "It was a month ago."

After a few more moments of brain numbing weirdness he let go and Karui finally regained some brain function. Unfortunately when she did she found everyone around them staring. Eyes darting between her and Sasuke.

'What was that?!'

"I should go." The redhead said quickly retreating to the kitchen, with Sakura following close behind.

"What was that all about?" The pink haired girl asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So that's her? That's supposed to be his mate? She doesn't look like much, she hasn't even finished highschool yet. Not that nineteen was that much older than sixteen, but at least by human law Sasuke was legal. Plus she was a neko and the raven wasn't very fond of cats. Its not her, she couldn't be his mate.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto said loudly, glaring at Sasuke who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Nothing." Sasuke mumbled reaching for a glass of water.

"It didn't look like nothing." The blond fumed, "you can't just go around grabbing people like that and just say nothing."

"Let it go Naruto," Shikamaru said giving Sasuke a knowing glance, "It doesn't matter anyway, lets just eat already."

The blond huffed before sinking back into his chair grabbing a bowl of noodles. The group ate in silence with Sasuke glancing towards the front of the restaurant every now and then. When Kiba finally broke the silence.

"So do you have her number?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked through a full mouth.

"Karui, do you have her number?"

Sasuke gave a growl and glare directed at Kiba, which no one seemed to notice except for Shikamaru.

"Why do you want her number?" The blond asked after managing to swallow.

Kiba shrugged, "She's cute. I figured I'd ask her out or something."

Sasuke growled again clutching the fork in his hand so hard it started to bend.

"I don't think your mom would approve of you bringing a cat home," Shikamaru started keeping a weary eye on the raven, "Besides she hasn't shifted yet, she's probably very unstable right now."

"Yeah I guess." Kiba said looking up thoughtfully. Sasuke relaxed just a bit, "I'll just have to wait until she's shifted then." The raven tensed all over again.

"What about your mom?"

"I can deal with her, besides you know what they say about redheads-"

The fork in Sasuke's hand snapped in two, despite the fact that it was made from metal.

Naruto stared at him wide eyed, "Are you alright?"

Sasuke snapped out of it and dropped the broken utensil on the table, "I'm fine."

The rest of the night was spent with the group cracking jokes and talking loudly. Although Sasuke's attention seemed to be elsewhere. He spent the night watching the red headed girl as she worked. If anyone had noticed this they probably would have thought he was a stalker, but they didn't say anything so maybe he wasn't being all that obvious about it.

It got late and the diner was starting to close down. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke were the only ones left and Sakura came over to tell them that they would have to leave soon when the front door opened and the scent of cat filled the air.

"D-Darui, hi." They looked up to find a man with dark skin and blond hair walk in the door. He smiled at the brunette behind the counter, casually walking over he gave a glance towards the table.

"Hey Darui you're back!" Naruto said suddenly grinning widely.

The male nodded, "Naruto." Before continuing to the front.

"Hey Ten ten."

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked as Darui dropped into one of the stools in front of her.

"Just came to pick up Karui." Just then Karui came out of the kitchen doors and gave a bright smile.

Sasuke felt anger rise in the pit of his stomach, "Who's that?"

Naruto seemed to be confused for a moment before he realised who Sasuke was talking about, "Oh. That's Darui, Karui's big brother. He went away to college for a few years..."

The raven tuned out Naruto's rambling when he realised that this guy wasn't a problem and wouldn't get between him and his mate.

Wait...

_**His **_mate?

'Damn it!'

"Ready to go?"

"Yip," the redhead replied, "Unless you two would like a few more minutes."

Ten ten glared at Karui and threw a wash cloth at her face, the redhead laughed. The sound made Sasuke smile, which instantly made him frown. How could she already have this kind of effect on him?

Stupid mark.

The blond stood up to leave and waved back to Ten ten, Karui followed. Just before they left the girl turned back and their eyes locked again, Sasuke felt his heart stop. She looked away and walked out the door.

The raven gasped, apparently he stopped breathing. He looked back to find his friends staring at him.

Naruto stared at him with confusion, "Are you sure your O.K?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bright sunlight streamed in through the window. The entire house was silent with the exception of the loud snoring coming from one of the rooms in the house. Karui lay on her back staring at the ceiling. She woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep. No matter how hard she tried and she tried very very hard.

She put one arm behind her head thinking about the previous day. It was pretty normal for a friday. She went to school, came home, went to work and then came back home again. The only thing that was different was, Uchiha.

No matter how hard Karui tried she couldn't forget him. And she tried very _very _hard.

'Why was he staring like that?' The entire night the redhead kept catching the raven haired male staring at her. Onyx eyes were following her around the whole time and she had to fight the urge to stare back. Why on earth did she want to stare back?

Sure he's kinda...he's sorta-

O.K he's very attractive. Of course she would never ever admit it. Uchiha Sasuke was obviously full of himself, totally arrogant and was in no need of an ego boost.

Karui turned onto her side to stare out the window the birds were singing like they did every time this morning. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to will herself to sleep.

She opened her eyes again, feeling annoyed that she couldn't sleep when an arm fell over her shoulder. The girl panicked feeling her heart race, she took a deep breath and turned around scared of what she might find. Karui's eyes went wide and she froze when she met with a pair of onyx eyes staring back at her.

"H-How did you-"

He smirked lifting a hand to brush some hair away from her eyes. "Does it matter."

The hand brushed up against her cheek making her sigh in content. His smirk grew and he leaned forward before he whispered,

"You're mine."

"Ah..." Karui gasped sitting up straight in her bed, she breathed heavily and sweat covered her forehead.

The redhead frantically started looking around and found an empty room. She breathed out slowly before falling back on her bed.

"That was weird."

Deciding that she didn't want a repeat of what just happened, whatever that was, Karui got out of bed. After a quick shower she went downstairs to the kitchen and found Darui sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee.

"You're up early." He said staring up at his sister as she started searching for the milk.

"Couldn't sleep." Karui said after she finally found the milk, grabbed some cereal and a bowl and plopped down in front of him.

"You did stay up at the diner till midnight." He lifted the cup of coffee to his lips to take a sip.

"Yeah, but I got payed overtime so its fine." The redhead mumbled filling the bowl with cereal and milk.

They sat there for a few moments, loud crunching and soft sipping echoing in the small room.

"I saw Naruto at the diner last night." Darui said staring at the cup in his hands.

"Yeah, he almost ordered the whole menu." Karui mumbled with a full mouth.

"I didn't get to talk to him though, how's he doing?"

The redhead shrugged, "I think he's O.K, he was acting kinda weird though."

Darui stiffened, "Weird, weird how?"

"I dunno, he just seemed really awkward."

"Who were those guys he was with?" Karui stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. Since when is he so interested in Naruto?

"Friends of his probably, Shikamaru is Choji's friend the other two-" she froze when the ravens face flashed in her mind.

"What?"

"Are new." She said quickly staring down at her bowl.

"Were they acting odd?"

"No not really, they were just sniffing a lot."

"Sniffing?"

"Yeah," Karui shrugged she stirred the cereal in her bowl letting her mind wander. Sasuke popped in her mind again and she felt a sharp tug in her chest.

"There's something I need to tell-"

Karui interrupted, "Something, last night-... Is it normal to feel that way?"

Darui watched her closely seeing the conflict in her face, "Is it normal to feel what?"

The redhead bit her lip before looking up at her brother. "Last night, my stomach felt kinda funny and then I felt really dizzy. And-and one of Naruto's friends," she hesitated for a moment she didn't really want to tell her brother, but she had to. "He grabbed my arm and suddenly I felt really weird."

"What do mean?"

"I mean... O.K so he asked me some questions but the guy was being an asshole, so I walked away but when he grabbed my arm I answered him without even thinking about it even though I really didn't want to." She looked up at her brother and saw an expression she couldn't name on his face.

"I know its dumb-"

"What did it feel like?" There's a tone Karui wasn't used to hearing from her usually easy-going brother, he was so serious it almost made her shrink back in her seat.

"Well," she gulped, "its felt like my mind shut down, like I had to do whatever he told me to do. And he smelled really good."

The last part the redhead didn't mean to say and had absolutely no idea where it came form, she felt heat rush to her cheeks when she realised how that sounded, "Darui if you ever tell anyone about this I swear-"

She was suddenly yanked out of her chair and dragged upstairs, "Wait! Where are we going?!"

"We need to tell uncle Bee." He said firmly, taking two steps at a time.

She stumbled up the steps as her brother pulled her along, "What, why?!"

"You've been-... That guy he." Darui stopped in front of his uncle's room, looking down at his sister struggling with his words. "Look just get in here." He opened the door and pushed her inside before stepping in himself.

The blond walked up to his uncle and shook him awake.

"Wha-what," he said started tired eyes squinting at the man beside him.

"Get up!"

The older man sat up in his bed and turned to his alarm clock on the dresser, "You fool its seven in the morning! Why would I get up right now?!"

"Someone mated Karui!" Darui snapped losing patience with his uncle.

Bee froze and stared at Karui who was standing in the doorway looking very confused.

"Mated?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lush green forestry was buzzing with energy. Early morning sounds of nature called all through out in the dense brush and sunlight shone through the parted tree's, dancing on the forest floor. Sasuke was in snake form coiled up around a branch in a tree, he waited. Although he looked it, the Uchiha wasn't asleep.

Oh no.

After a whole night of dreams revolving around her, he wasn't making that mistake any time soon. Not that he didn't enjoy some of them, its just that every time he woke up he had to fight the intense urge to go out and find her.

He actually woke up a couple of times standing outside about to break out into a run. And no matter how good of an idea it sounded at the time, to just go, he knew that it would be a very bad idea.

Sasuke didn't like feeling this hung up over some girl he just met. He wasn't what you would call a relationship type guy, of any kind really. Naruto didn't know how lucky he was that Sasuke considered him to be a friend, its more than he could say for anyone else.

"Hey." The Uchiha looked down to find Shikamaru staring up at him on the ground, arms folded over his chest with a large brown bear standing next to him on all fours.

Sasuke dropped down to the ground, where his body instantly started to shift and he stood in front of them with a bored look on his face. The bear started to morph as well but he preferred to sit on the ground instead of standing like the other two, the whole naked thing made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Hi Sasuke."

"What's Choji doing here?" Sasuke asked looking from the one on the ground to the one standing.

"He's my best friend, besides he works with Karui so I figured he'd be some help."

Sasuke flinched at the mention of her name.

Choji looked confused, "Help, help for what? Karui might have a nasty temper but other than that she's harmless."

"You know she's a Kaiju right?" Shikamaru asked staring down at his friend.

Choji shrugged, "Yeah but she hasn't shifted yet. Her brother came back into town to help her with the transition."

"So she really is a newborn?" Sasuke said softly more to himself than anyone else.

"You have to tell Tsunade." Shikamaru suddenly said making Sasuke's head snap up.

"I don't need any help."

"Don't be so stubborn. You remember what happened to Mizuki don't you? He basically lost his mind when his mate rejected him, how do you know that Karui won't reject you?"

Choji gasped, "No way! You mated her?!"

"She won't reject me."

"After what happened last night I'm surprised she hasn't subconsciously done it already." Shikamaru said eyes fixed on the raven.

"Wait," Choji started, "So that's why she was weird last night?"

"What do you mean weird?" Sasuke asked worry flashing in his eyes, but only for a second.

"Well first she was holding on to the counter in the kitchen looking like she was about to pass out and then she kept spacing out, its a miracle she managed to get all the right orders."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, "It must be affecting her too."

"So that's why you were staring like 'an alcoholic on death row watching a bottle of vodka?"

Both of the men standing stared down at Choji with Sasuke looking a little wide eyed.

"What?" He started folding his arms over his chest, "I'm just quoting Tenten."

"She noticed?" Sasuke gasped feeling a slight heat rise to his face.

"Naruto and Kiba are the only ones who didn't." Shikamaru said absently combing a hand through his hair. "Just do us all a favour and tell Tsunade."

"Why do you care, anyway?" Sasuke growled eyes narrowing slightly.

"I don't care," Choji started to shift back into bear form and stood a little away waiting for Shikamaru to finish, "but if she does reject you and you lose your mind. I'm the one Tsunade is going to make fix the problem. And I don't want to deal with a heartbroken psychopath."

Sasuke winced at the comparison while shikamaru shifted and left the area with Choji following close behind.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Well this is interesting." A low voice said from high up in a tree staring down at the raven haired man standing below, who was now starting to shift and turn into a snake.

"Looks like Sasuke got his mark and a mate all in less that ten days." The snake down below slithered away, moving at an impossible speed.

"No! Sasuke can't have a mate! I'm supposed to be his mate!" A female voice screeched.

"Would you shut up! Your obsession is getting on my nerves!"

"The bear mentioned Darui, that's KillerBee's nephew right?"

"If Sasuke's mate is related to them, that would make her a cat wouldn't it?"

"My my my, a neko! The majestic beauty and grace of the cat I'm sure that would make for a spectacular disaster. Sasuke is a very lucky boy."

A low chuckle filled the air, "Maybe its time that he shared some of that luck."

**A/N: there's chapter 2 it felt a little awkward though, tell me what you think. Suggestions are welcome, flames must be profanity free. Next one will be up next week.**

**- Frankie **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3. It feels really awkward so if you hate it, I totally understand.**

**Apologies for spelling, grammar and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Karui sat in silence, trying to absorb the mountain of ridiculous information she's just been given. She still couldn't believe it.

At first she thought that they were just joking. There's no such thing as ancient shape shifting people that take on the form of animals. There's no way her uncle and big brother were some kind of weird half cat things. It couldn't be true.

But after uncle Bee changed into a five hundred pound tiger right in front of her, she realised that it was very true. Right now she was sitting at the kitchen table along with Bee and Darui. Both of them were staring anxiously waiting for her to say something.

Karui swallowed, "W-what about mom and dad?"

"They were the same." Bee said still staring at the girl.

"Why are you only telling me all this now?"

"You turned sixteen, its the normal age for Kaiju to start shifting," Darui started, "plus your scent was starting to get stronger."

The girls eyebrows furrowed, "My scent?"

"You're like me and uncle Bee, neko, basically you sort of smell like us."

"You mean I reek of cat!" Karui exclaimed before shrinking back in her chair in embarrassment.

Bee chuckled, "Its really not that bad, you'll be able to smell us once you shift."

"Do you remember how Naruto's friends kept sniffing last night?" Darui asked Karui nodded, "They must've caught your scent that's why they were acting a bit weird."

"Naruto's one too?!" She said almost jumping out of her chair.

"Yes, although he's a Kitsune, not Neko like us."

"A-and the others?"

Darui looked up in thought thinking back to the night before, "I caught the scent of dog, deer and a snake coming from their table. As far as the others Ten ten-"

"Ten ten too?" Karui growled a little upset that her friend was keeping a secret like this, "Next thing you tell me that Choji is a Kaiju too."

"Good guess."

"Really?!" Karui's eyes went wide, "What about Ino? And Sakura?"

"No their human."

"Lucky."

"Its O.K," Bee started taking the girls hand giving her a reassuring smile, "you get used to it. And we'll be here to help you out along the way."

Karui smiled back feeling a little bit better, "Thanks uncle Bee." Maybe things wouldn't be too bad. It is pretty cool when you think about it, although something was bothering her.

"What does it mean to be mated?"

Both men froze, staring at the girl. They were quiet for a few moments until Darui spoke, "The guy who grabbed your arm, you said he was with Naruto right?"

"Yeah."

"Which one was he?"

Karui felt slightly uncomfortable, they seemed really tense for some reason, "Uchiha Sasuke, he has black hair-"

"Sitting on the far right next Naruto right."

"Yeah."

Darui frowned, Bee looked at him waiting for a reply. "Snake."

Bee said nothing just stared at the table for a long time.

Karui snapped, "Will someone tell me what's wrong?!"

"Last night you said your stomach felt funny and you got really dizzy. That's probably around the time that he mated you."

"And what does that mean?"

"Once you've shifted you'll be able to get the eternal mark," Bee started, "its sort of like a coming of age. When you get it, it'll look like a scar and it can appear on any part of your body. There's no set age for receiving the mark, but once you do your power, strength and speed will increase tenfold. However, that the only way to activate the marks power is to take a mate."

Darui looked up at his sister, "Karui you've seen animal planet, right? Saw the parts where a lion takes a mate?"

"What does that have to do with-... no..." Karui's eyes went wide and she stopped breathing.

"If this, Uchiha, has his mark then you really could have been chosen to be his mate."

The girl shook her head, "No! I-I haven't even changed yet and I'm already being pawned off as some guys sex toy?!" She stood up and started pacing up and down the kitchen.

Bee gave a heavy sigh, "The mark is about more than that, once he has fully mated you your souls will be bound together for all eternity. Hence the eternal mark."

"And exactly how is he going to 'fully mate' me?" Karui stopped eyes fixed on the two men at the table. Who did nothing except stare back.

Sometimes silence speaks a million words.

"I knew it!" She started pacing again. "There is no way I'm going through with this."

"You may not have a choice in the matter." Darui said leaning back in his chair.

"Why not?"

"You've already started feeling the effects of the bond last night, you remember what it felt like when he touched you right."

Karui stopped, fidgeting uncomfortably. Oh she remembers what it felt like, the memory alone sent shivers up her spine. "Yeah so."

"You might have control over it right now, but once you shift all bets are off. Kaiju are all instinct Karui, sure you have some level of control over yourself but you can't fight it forever."

The redhead scoffed, "Watch me!"

She turned to leave the room when Bee called, "It could ruin him."

Karui stopped but didn't look back.

"A rejected mate is extremely traumatic for a Kaiju, rejecting could destroy him."

She said nothing.

"Dad once told me that mom almost rejected him, he said it nearly killed him."

...

...

"I'm going to go get ready for work." The girl walked out of the kitchen and headed straight for her room. She closed the door before sinking down to the floor. Karui felt a sharp tug in her chest and started to feel sick.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is certainly an interesting situation you've gotten yourself into, Uchiha." The blond woman said lacing her fingers together and bracing her elbows on the table in front of her.

Sasuke sat on the other side of the dining room table staring at the blond woman on the other side. There's no one authority when it comes to Kaiju law, but there are elders who try and... manage the chaos. Tsunade is one of those elders. Like all societies there needs to be a base of operations for these authorities. Of course central buildings would draw unwanted attention from the humans, so for simplisity's sake all Kaiju business is conducted in the elders home.

Much to their annoyance.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the woman, "How is this interesting?"

"Well usually when you find a mate, they've already gotten their mark." She started, leaning forward. "But this girl hasn't even started shifting yet and that, could be a problem."

"Normally when you mate someone, their mark allows them to mate you back which signifies the eternal soul mate ideal." Tsunade placed her chin on her hands keeping Sasuke in her gaze, "However since she doesn't have her mark yet, there's no guarantee that she'll mate you once she does."

Sasuke froze. Just when he'd made some resemblance of peace with this whole mating thing, he finds out that he could lose her before he even has her. "What?"

"It would be different if she already started shifting then the odds would be in your favour, but since she hasn't there's a chance that she might mate someone else."

"Lady Tsunade, what will happen to Sasuke if she does mate someone else?" Shizune asked, who had been standing at the blond woman's side.

"His bond to her will stay regardless of how she feels, so ultimately-"

"I'll end up like Mizuki." Sasuke interrupted staring off into space.

"This is a rare circumstance Uchiha, its not impossible. I doubt that she'll find another mate, but if she does its only fair you know now." Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "I'll do some more research on this just in case. In the meantime I suggest you play nice with your kitten, you wouldn't want her to reject you prematurely."

Sasuke nodded stiffly before standing up and leaving the house.

She could pick someone else?

She could pick someone else?!

Like hell she would!

Sasuke started to shift anger burning in his gaze as he glared at everything and nothing at the same time. His clothes slid off of his body as it stretched. One destination etched in his mind-

"You'll scare her if you show up like that."

Sasuke looked back, he was half turned so his neck allowed for the normally awkward movement.

He saw Tsunade standing on the porch of the large house leaning against a pole by the stairs. "Remember Uchiha, play nice."

The raven hissed as he finished his shift and left rapidly moving over logs and leaves. So maybe that wasn't a good idea but he knows the next best thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Karui glared at the brunette in front of her, who was smiling nervously hands raised in surrender.

"It wasn't my place, this is something you have to talk about with your family."

"And what about when I started to smell like cat?"

Ten ten laughed nervously, "Darui made me promise that I wouldn't."

"Great," Karui huffed slumping into a chair behind the counter, "I've been sold out."

"Oh come on Karui," the brunette said, "at least you know now."

"Whatever." The redhead mumbled folding her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me, can I get a refill." Karui stood up and grabbed the coffee to refill the mans cup who was sitting at a table near the counter, after filling his cup she walked back. It was unusually quiet for a saturday, with barely more than five people in the diner.

"So, what made them tell you." Ten ten asked wiping the counter top clean.

Karui went to work two hours after she had locked herself in her room. She needed to make a decision, even though she really didn't want to.

Karui wasn't heartless, she wouldn't let someone suffer and maybe die because of her. But that doesn't mean that she was just going to give in. Besides she wasn't really sure that she'd survive Sasuke's suffering either.

So after hours of of uncomfortable thought she decided to at least give him a chance. Until he gets on her nerves in which case the bastard can die.

She looked around not sure if she could talk about such things in public. "Apparently I've been mated."

Ten ten stopped and gawked at the redhead, before shouting, "Mated?!"

Karui shushed her giving her a small glare, "Would you keep it down. Ino's here I don't want her finding out about this."

"Sorry, its just... when?"

"Last night."

"Last night?!"

"Ten ten!"

"Who?"

"The alcoholic on death row."

"Sasuke...?"

The brunette froze and stared in complete silence. Karui waited, but no ones ever accused her of being patient. "Just say something."

"Holy shit!" Well at least its something.

"So now what?"

"I don't know," Karui said absently tucking some hair behind her ear, "I figured I'd wait for him to make a move. I mean, I don't know what to do in this kind off situation."

There was silence.

"Normally," the brunette suddenly said eyebrows furrowed in thought, "You're supposed to be living with him now."

"Living with him?!"

"My mom once told me that your supposed to live with your mate once you've found them. Something about unbearable distance or something."

"Distance, huh."

"Yeah, its also supposed to make the whole consumation thing easier too. I guess the closer you are the easier it is to-"

Ten ten looked up at Karui for a moment seeing her obvious discomfort with this topic and she grinned. When else would she ever get such a perfect opportunity to get Karui back for all the teasing she's received over Darui.

"Karui~" Ten ten said with a sing song voice.

The red head looked at Ten ten surprised at her tone of voice, "What?"

"You know how you two are going to complete the mating right?"

Karui felt her heat rush to her face.

The brunette walked over to Karui and took her hand giving her the best fake sincere face she could, "As the future mrs. Uchiha, you have certain... obligations that you have to fulfil."

"Very funny." The redhead ripped her hand away and made to retreat to the kitchen.

Ten ten followed laughing loudly, "I'm serious-"

Just then the front doors opened and both girls looked back to see the new customer. Gold eyes went wide as they met with onyx and the red head froze and her heart started beating wildly.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said loudly appearing behind the raven.

"Hey Naruto... Sasuke." Ten ten said with a sly grin aimed for the Karui.

Karui didn't notice she felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest. As if sensing her discomfort the raven smirked.

The redhead's head snapped towards Ten ten and the brown eyed girls grin grew even bigger as she started humming the wedding march. "Bum bum badum, bum bum badum..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke growled in irritation.

A whole hour went by and Karui was yet to make an appearance. After Sasuke arrived at the diner, the redhead said a quick hello and ran like a freight train straight for the kitchen.

After his talk with Tsunade the Uchiha made a bee line for Naruto's to get the blond to go with him to the diner. He needed to make sure that the girl wasn't about to reject him, but he didn't want to be too obvious so he convinced Naruto go with him with the promise of free food.

When he walked through the door he felt an instant pull towards his mate and when he saw the look of shock and disbelief on her face, he couldn't help but smirk. He actually started looking forward to this. Unfortunately the redhead had other ideas and bolted the first chance she got.

The raven growled again clutching the glass in his hand so tightly it started to crack.

"Something wrong, Sasuke?" Ten ten asked giving him a knowing look.

"Yeah Teme, you look really tense." Naruto asked watching Sasuke over his bowl of noodles.

"I'm fine."

"You know Sasuke its been a long day," Ten ten started refilling his cracked glass with more water. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the girl confused at her actions. "Usually Karui takes a break around this time, there's a bench next to a tree out back. Her favourite spot."

The ravens eyes widened slightly before he gave her a grin and stood up, walking towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" The blond asked setting down an empty bowl.

"Outside, I'll be right back." He said over his shoulder, with Ten ten snickering behind the counter.

The second he got outside he felt same familiar pull as he felt earlier. Sasuke walked around the side of the building, the first thing he saw was crimson hair swaying in the breeze. The girl was sitting on an old bench with her head lay back, eyes closed. He walked up to her surprised that she didn't immediately look up, she was asleep.

The raven smirked before sitting down right next to her. Moving a little closer Karui's head slumped to the side, falling on his left shoulder. Sasuke felt a slight heat rush through him and settle on the spot where the girls head rested. Compared to his shoulder the rest of his body felt cold.

She moved in her sleep and started nuzzling his neck lips slightly parted. Sasuke knew what he was feeling was due to the mark, it had nothing to do with his own feelings. How could it? The tug in his chest had nothing to do with him, it was the mark's pull. And the way his hands burned to touch her had nothing to do him either.

That's why Sasuke felt less guilty when he lifted a hand and gently stroked her cheek. The redhead let out a soft sigh and her own hand reached up to take his and she lightly rubbed her cheek against his palm. The Uchiha was so transfixed in the sight that he didn't notice her eyelids start to twitch until they slowly opened. Gold peered up sleepily at him and Sasuke could've sworn that his heart stopped.

"...Sasuke..."

The girl stiffened as her eyes went impossibly wide and she pulled away as if she was burned, scrambling back on the bench. "WHAT THE HELL!"

The Uchiha winced when she shouted seeming to snap back into reality. "Calm down."

"What are you doing here?" Karui growled eyes narrowed at the raven.

"We need to talk." He answered leaning back against the bench, an unemotional look settling on his face.

"About what?"

"About last night."

At this the redhead froze before looking down at her lap. "What about it?"

"Do you know what happened?" Sasuke asked watching the girls face and the emotions passing through it.

"Yes."

Sasuke almost breathed a sigh of relief. Karui didn't seem to have any knowledge of Kaiju what so ever the night before. Her knowing now would make things so much easier.

"Good. I take it you haven't shifted yet."

Karui shook her head still not looking up, prompting Sasuke to continue. "Alright. Then you'll be living with me from now on."

The girls head snapped towards him eyes fixing on his face, "Excuse me?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karui's head snapped towards Sasuke eyes fixing on his face, "Excuse me?"

"You're my mate, you'll be living with me."

Karui ignored the pang of happiness, which she couldn't (more like wouldn't) explain, in her chest and settled to focus on a more familiar emotion. Anger.

"No I'm not."

The raven smirked, "What makes you think you have a choice?"

'That's it! The bastard can die!'

"What makes you think I don't?"

Something flashed in Sasuke's eyes and turned into a glare. Karui flinched but before she could move he moved first. Quick as lightning the Uchiha had moved across the small bench and pinned the girl beneath him. Karui gasped as her back connected with the wood.

"Like I said before," Sasuke growled, "You're my mate, what I say goes."

The redhead tried to move her arms but failed and settled to glare up at her captor, "You don't own me! You can't tell me what to do."

The grip on her wrists tightened, "That's where you're wrong." Sasuke smirked as he leaned in "You feel it don't you?"

Karui instinctively tried to move back before she realised that she had nowhere to go. "Get. Off."

"The pull." He said now so close he was breathing against her neck, lips brushing gently across her skin, which made her shiver involuntarily. "There it is."

"Go to hell!" Panic filled her mind but she hid it well. A strange feeling was boiling up inside of her setting off warning bells. She took a deep breath trying to calm down only for the smell of his skin to fill her nose and intensify that odd feeling.

It felt good.

Karui's heart race and her breaths started coming out in pants. He needs to get off of her NOW.

Suddenly a loud crash came from the front of the diner, before a feral snarl erupted in the air.

**A/N: Chapter 3 complete.**

**Next chapter is important. I've always like Suigetsu and Juugo so I had to put the remaining members of team Taka in this. Tell me what you think. Suggestions appreciated**

**Please review.**

**- Frankie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So yeah its earlier than normal, but I really wanted to get you're opinion on this chapter so yeah.**

**It might be just a bit confusing, this chapter is really long.**

**By the way thanks for the reviews. **

**Apologies spelling (seriously though this chapter was a little rushed), grammar and OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters cause I own nothing.**

"I take it Karui isn't taking this whole mating thing very well?"

Ten ten looked up at the blond on the other side of the counter, brown eyes slightly wide. "You-... When did you-"

Naruto gave a heavy sigh, "I noticed something was up when the teme started glaring daggers at Darui last night. So when he showed up this morning I wasn't all that surprised."

Ten ten said nothing just stared at him with disbelief.

"What?! I'm not as dumb as you guys think you know." Naruto grumbled before taking a sip of his soda.

The brunette smiled, leaning against the counter. "It's kinda weird though right, who woulda thought that Sasuke would find a mate so quickly and for it to be Karui. I'd be surprised if she doesn't end up killing him."

"Yeah well, I wouldn't be too worried. I mean Sasuke is a pain but I doubt he'd do anything to screw this up and Karui isn't that bad is she?"

There was a moment of silence with both of them staring off in opposite directions seeming to think over the situation as a whole.

"Fifty bucks says she tries to kill him in less than two weeks."

Ten ten smiled before raising her hand to the blond, "I'll take that bet."

"How about this," Naruto turned in his chair and Ten ten looked over the blond's shoulder at the man sitting at a table nearby. It was the same guy Karui was serving earlier, he was wearing an oversized black hoodie so they couldn't see his face right away.

"How about the girl dies before she even gets a chance to kill him." The man stood up pulling back the hood. To reveal long silver hair and a pair of glasses that seemed to gleam in the light.

Naruto immediately tensed and stood up to face the man.

"I think that's worth at least a hundred." Another voice said from across the room at a table with one other. "That sounds like a fair bet." A slightly deeper voice finished.

The tables occupants was a young man who seemed to have two different skin tones one black one white. The other was a redhead with cold doll like eyes.

Ten ten's eyes started darting around the room, fists clinching as she tried to remain calm.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto growled eyes fixed in a glare.

"We heard that Sasuke's gotten himself a neko, so we came to see her." A new voice said from one of the booth's near the front window, which was joined by another.

"Even though the goddamn bitch hasn't even shifted yet."

"Come now Hidan, she might be a newborn but she's still a beautiful creature." A long haired blond said appearing from a table away. He got off his chair and sat on the table swinging his legs lazily "Truly worthy of a bloody masterpiece."

"Well you won't get her!" Ten ten snarled feeling her body start to shift of its own accord.

"Looks like the puppy's got some fire in her." Zetsu said in a low voice before continuing with a lighter one. "Aren't dogs supposed to hate cats."

Sasori spoke as well, "This place is just full of surprises."

"Hey Ten ten its really slow tod-" Choji had appeared in the kitchen door and froze. He looked around the room and instantly recognised the new faces in the room, his body tensed and he took a step forward. "You're not welcome here."

"Well if it isn't Winnie the fucking Pooh, where's Bambie?" The white haired man said smirking.

"I said your not welcome so get out!"

"Uh uh uh," Deidara wiggled his finger no. "Not until we get the kitty."

Naruto growled, "No way you're not-"

"What do you want with her?" Choji interrupted.

Kabuto leaned against the table, "We want her dead," he started. "You see Lord Orochimaru wants Sasuke back, unfortunately he has a nasty habit of rebeling. So when Uchiha found a mate it presented us with a favourable opportunity."

"What do you mean?" Ten ten's eyes narrowed.

"Its common knowledge that when a Kaiju loses their mate either through rejection or unnatural death, they in turn lose their minds with grief. Which is why were here for Karui after all, a mindless animal is easier to control than someone who can think for themselves." He finished with a smirk.

Choji growled, turning to face the rest of the room "Since when do you answer to Orochimaru?"

"Were just in it for the money." Kakuzu said shrugging casually.

"Enough already!" Naruto shouted,"Let's just do this."

Hair started growing rapidly all over his body as he started to shift. Both Ten ten and Choji followed his lead, clothes tearing as their bodies morphed. But before anyone could complete their transformations, two figures moved like quicksilver grabbing the blond and throwing him through the window that acted as a wall for the front of the diner. Glass shattered as he hit the asphalt ground of the parking lot but he recovered quickly and continued his shift letting out a feral snarl.

The other figure grabbed Ten ten and flung her through the front door, the metal frame and hinges buckled and glass crashed as the door curled around the girl skidding into the parking lot near Naruto.

"Now that the bitch is taken care of," Hidan said standing near the door before looking back to a half turned Choji, "I guess its your turn Pooh."

Choji let out a loud growl and his clothes tore off completely leaving a large brown bear behind. Hidan chuckled and placed his hands on the floor. He started his shift, the bear however thought other wise and lunged for him. Sending the two tumbling outside.

The rest of the diners occupants made to get up but stopped when Kabuto raised a hand, "Zetsu find the girl, but be careful I'm sure Sasuke's with her. Kakuzu take care of the boy and make sure that she won't be a problem." he gestured to Ten ten who was pushing at the door slowly uncurling it from around her body.

"Deidara, you and Sasori stay here and enjoy the show." Zetsu darted out the opening that used to be the door, while Kakuzu just leapt out the broken window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin sat on the rooftop of the building staring down at the empty space surrounding the small restaurant. The diner was located just a couple of yards away from the forest, it was a common place for Kaiju although lots humans ate there too.

"Where is he?" Karin whined, "Didn't Kabuto say that Sasuke would be here?"

"Shut your trap, she's here so Sasuke's bound to show up at some point." Suigetsu said leaning against the barrier on the side of the building.

Just then the back door that lead to the kitchen opened and a redhead walked out alongside a girl with long blond hair.

The three peeked over the side and watched as one of the girls dropped onto an old wooden bench while the other stood in front of her hands on her hips.

Suigetsu asked staring down curiously, "Which one do you think she is?"

"I'm serious Karui," the blond said dramatically flipping the hair from her fringe out of her face, "Working in the kitchen is the worst, you never have to cause you can't cook. You have no idea the kind of damage my hands go through on a daily basis."

"I'm sure its torture, Ino." The girl on the bench said leaning back.

"So that's Karui." Juugo said although it was barely audible.

"That's her?" Karin scoffed.

"So what's with you, you just came running into the kitchen like you were being chased by a demon from hell." Ino said head cocked to the side.

"Nothing," the redhead said quickly making the blond raise an eyebrow, "I'm just... I really wanted a break."

"Oh. Well you did cover my shift last night, thanks by the way."

"Don't mention it." Karui leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

"So Sakura tells me that there was some new hottie here last night, but you know billboard brow she doesn't have the best taste. How was he?"

"Perfect."

"Really?!" Ino immediately flopped down next to her.

Karui's eyes snapped open, "I-I mean he was, O.K you know... He's not you know ugly, he's just-just. Damn it Ino stop staring at me like that!"

"Wow, if he's got you blushing and stuttering so much he must've been gorgeous." Ino looked up with new found understanding, "Billboard brow was actually right."

"I am not blushing!"

"Sure you're not." Ino drawled as she stood up, "I need to stop skipping my shifts, maybe he'll show up again."

The redhead let out a growl, the blond didn't hear it but the three on the roof did. Suigetsu chuckled.

"Hey I'm going into town for a bit, do you mind covering for me?"

Karui gave a sigh, "Sure."

"Thanks." Ino waved as she dashed away leaving the redhead behind. She took a deep breath before laying back and closing her eyes. It wasn't long till she fell asleep.

The girl huffed, "I still don't think that she's his mate."

"And why not?" Suigetsu asked, watching the girl below.

"I mean look at her. How could that be Uchiha Sasuke's mate, I'd make a far better fit."

The pale man beside her scoffed, "I'm sure you would, just don't let her hear you say that. You heard that growl, I bet if she could shift she would've torn that blond girl apart."

"I can take her." Karin said valiantly crossing her arms across her chest.

"You can't even take a insect, how are you planing on handling a neko."

"I-"

"There he is." Juugo interrupted staring down at the raven down below.

Karin beamed, "SASUKE-" Suigetsu slapped a hand on her mouth and pulled her back.

"Shut up! He can't see us yet." While those two argued Juugo watched as Sasuke sat down next to the girl. She shifted and leaned against him nuzzling her face in his neck. Juugo saw the internal conflict in Sasuke's eyes, before the raven finally lifted a hand and gently stroked her cheek.

He was a bit taken back by this, Sasuke was never this affectionate. Was this because of his mates pull or was Sasuke acting of his own accord?

She took his hand still fast asleep and rubbed her cheek against his hand.

Juugo briefly wondered about this plan, Orochimaru didn't tell them much just to follow Kabuto's lead and help bring Sasuke back. But what if Sasuke didn't want to come back, were they supposed to force him into coming with them?

Suddenly a loud shout brought him out of his musings and also put a stop to Suigetsu and Karin's arguing.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

The redhead scrambled back on the bench glaring at the raven on the other side. "Calm down."

"What are you doing here?"

Suigetstu went to stare down at the two, "She doesn't look very happy to see him, does she?"

"No, she's not." Juugo said thoughtfully.

"I told you didn't I, she couldn't be his mate." Karin said with a triumphant smile.

The girl below went from angry to embarrassed and shy before going back to being angry again. Juugo wondered how Sasuke was going to deal with such a temperamental girl as a mate. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't exactly the patient understanding type and it was obvious that she wasn't either. These two looked like they were more likely to kill each other than have an actual relationship.

"What makes you think you have a choice?" Sasuke asked staring at the girl with a smirk.

Karui growled, "What makes you think that I don't?"

"Did she just say what I think she did?" Suigetsu asked with a quiet voice.

Karin's eyes were wide, "Do you think she'll actually reject him?"

"I thought you didn't believe that she was his mate?"

"I don't, but he doesn't know she isn't his mate!" Karin said valiantly trying to save her pride.

Suddenly a scent came surging up towards them in a not so subtly way. Karin was nearly knocked on her ass by the sheer force. The scent was raw and intense.

Lust.

When they looked down at the two below they realised where the scent was coming from.

Sasuke had Karui pinned beneath him, "The pull." The raven started as he leaned in breathing on her neck. "There it is."

"Damn." Suigetsu's eyes went wide, "Do you smell that? If these two don't get a room, were about to get a show."

For once Juugo agreed with him. Maybe this is how they plan to avoid killing each other. Meanwhile Karin fumed, her hands were on the barrier on the roof knuckles turning white.

Suddenly Juugo looked up amber eyes darting around, "Its starting."

A loud crash came from the front of the diner followed by a feral snarl. Another loud crash rang cut through the air followed by the sound of metal screeching.

Sasuke's head snapped up and he sat back, sniffing the air, before letting out a loud growl.

"What was that?" Karui asked looking a little breathless. Sasuke got off the bench, eyes narrowed in a glare aimed at the diner.

"Stay here."

Karui quickly stood up, "What. No, if somethings wrong I can't just sit here and do noth-"

Sasuke grabbed the girl by her shoulders and pushed her down onto the bench, "You haven't shifted yet, at this point you'll just get yourself hurt."

The girl glared at him, "So basically I'm useless and I'll just get in the way?"

"Basically, yes." She started to argue but Sasuke grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Karui stared back at him wide eyed, effectively silenced. After a few moments he pulled away, "Besides your my mate, remember? I'm supposed to protect you."

Karin started screeching again, she on the other hand was silenced by Suigetsu clamping a hand around her mouth and dragging her back, again.

Sasuke shifted his clothes slid off as he elongated and his body morphed. Karui watched silently until a ten foot python lay in front of her, she reached out and touched the snakes smooth skin making it look back at her for a moment before snapping its head back and slithering away so fast she didn't think it was real.

"Is he gone?" Suigetsu asked.

Loud hissing, growls, snarls and roars filled the air and all those sounds came from the front of the diner. Karui shook her head and started picking up Sasuke's discarded clothing.

"Yes." Juugo said as he watched the girl neatly put the clothes down on the bench and start pacing back and forth.

"What's with her?" The pale man asked gazing down at the girl.

"She wants to help." Juugo said.

"How, there's nothing she can do." Karin said looking down at the girl in every sense of the phrase.

A new presence arrived. They all watched as Zetsu walked toward the girl below seemed oblivious until she turned around and froze.

"What is he doing?" Karin asked a little confused, their target was Sasuke right, what was Zetsu doing?

"Here kitty, kitty." A light voice said teasingly making the girl step back.

"I wouldn't run if I was you." A darker voice said, Karui's movements were stuttered clearly surprised at the mans speech patterns.

"And why would I run from a circus freak like you?" The redhead spat eyes narrowed at the multicoloured man.

The man chuckled it sounded like two different people were laughing at the same time, "You're a brave one, but bravery won't get you far."

Zetsu stood still as his body started to shift. Suigetsu's eyes went wide, "What's going on?"

The mans clothes tore off as he transformed until a two headed hyena was left behind. Two pairs of yellow eyes flashed and the heads twisted and turned until they focused on the girl.

"He's going to kill her." Juugo said in a monotone voice watching as the girls body tensed. Interestingly enough she didn't freeze up instead, she placed on foot back slightly trying to prepare herself for an attack.

"B-but were supposed to bring back Sasuke, why kill her?" Its not like Karin cared all that much about the girl, its just... She was confused.

The two headed hyena snarled, before launching himself at the girl. Surprisingly she dodged him, tumbling on the ground and quickly standing up to prepare for another attack.

Karui stood in front of the bench and watched the animal move around her until it launched itself at her again. She ducked down and Zetsu went crashing through the bench wooden shards and planks flying through the air. The redhead moved away as the hyena stood up and shook both its heads. She stood up and Zetsu gave a vicious growl.

Karui glanced around looking for a way out of this and saw a wooden plank by her feet. The hyena stalked around her eyes glowing brightly, it charged at her one more time. The girl quickly crouched down and grabbed the piece of wood, as Zetsu pounced on her she stood up and slammed the 2x4 on one of the heads, sending the animal crashing to the ground.

"Not bad." Suigetsu said appreciatively.

Even Karin nodded in agreement, "For a newborn." She added quickly not wanting to seem like she was going soft on the cat.

Unfortunately it was short lived as Zetsu stood up on his feet, one of the heads drooped slightly before receiving a sharp bite to the ear brining it back to reality.

Karui's gave an exasperated sigh, breathing heavily. She turned only to find another Zetsu standing in front of her, and another, and another.

Her eyes went wide when she realised that she was completely surrounded. Countless eyes in a circle flashing menacingly at her. The animals snarled and barked, shaking their heads and slowly pacing forward.

"Shit." Karui cursed trying to look for a way out.

Suigetsu gripped the boundary, "What now?"

"We can't help her." Karin said although her face looked anxious.

They got closer closing the circle around her.

"Let's go." Juugo said climbing onto the barrier before jumping down.

"What?!" Karin asked red eyes going wide. Suigetsu didn't pay her any attention and jumped down after Juugo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karui started to panic.

Multiple eyes were glaring at her, teeth were bared and loud snarling rang all around her. She started off scared, but managed to hold her own pretty well for the most part. But now she was surrounded, with absolutely no way out.

She was just thankful that she decided to change out of her uniform before taking a break, heaven forbid she died in that horrible green uniform.

Wait...

...Died.

'I'm about to die!'

The animals moved closer and Karui closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come. Strangely enough when she closed her eyes, she saw Sasuke and the kiss he gave her just a few minutes ago. She quickly opened her eyes, and realised that the hyena's were much closer than before and crouched ready to attack.

She took a deep breath, preparing for the worst when a figure jumped down beside her. He had pale skin, white hair and violet eyes. Before she could say a word the animals pounced. The man wrapped his arms around her and smiled, "Hold on."

Suddenly Karui dropped. As to how she dropped she had no idea, but looking up she saw the hyena's all crashing against each other giving pained yelps and surprised grunts. The animals stumbled around some looked disorientated while others looked around, searching their surroundings until they seemed to find a new target.

Karui tried to move her arms, but found herself unable to do so. To be honest she couldn't feel her arms or anything else for that matter. Just as suddenly as before she felt her whole body rise, until she was standing again, still securely wrapped in the strange mans arms.

Her head started spinning, and the man started chuckling, "You'll feel better in a second."

Shaking her head Karui finally got her bearings and the man let go, when she looked up she saw either the coolest or the most terrifying thing she's ever seen.

The hyena's seemed to have a new target and they were all attacking a large bear, which was viciously defending itself, claws gashing at the oncoming assault. Karui was so transfixed in the sight she didn't realise that some of them had turned and noticed her presence.

"Time to go." The white haired man stood in front of her and started to shift, his body elongated and stretched a lot like Sasuke did and this one was a snake too only he didn't exactly look the same. Judging by the odd tail it was a see snake, an eight foot long see snake but a see snake none the less.

He darted out from beneath his clothes and launched himself straight at the oncoming animals.

For lack of a better thing to do, she bent down and picked up his things. When she stood up again she found a pale redhead standing beside her, red eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Where are all these people coming from?

The girl lifted her hands and stretched them out over the battle before them. She stopped to glare at Karui for a moment, "Just so you know, I don't like you."

Karui stared at her surprised not sure what to make of the comment, "Oh...kay."

The girl seemed to concentrate as her hands started to glow. After a few moments she stopped, "Hey! Juugo, he's that one over there!"

The bear responded and threw a hyena that was growling and snarling at his neck to the side and lunged for the one nearest to the wall. The animal barked loudly but the bear silenced it as he grabbed both heads and tore it apart, killing it instantly.

The others instantly vanished leaving only one hyena's disfigured bloody remains behind. The bear was visibly exhausted, pant's coming out in heavy grunts as he stood on all fours with its fur smeared in blood. The snake had slithered towards her seeming to look up at her expectantly before his body started to grow and expand. Until a violet eyed man stood naked in front of her.

Karui flushed. He smirked at her, sharp k-9's peeking through his lips.

The redhead beside her gave an annoyed sigh, "If we don't leave now, we'll get caught." She ripped the clothe's from Karui's hands and shoved them into the mans chest, "Let's go."

He quickly tugged on his pants (cause apparently he's going commando), shirt and shoes. The bear was getting restless and finally trotted away not even looking back at the two behind. The violet eyed man winked at Karui before running off with the redhead.

After they disappeared seemingly into the nearby forest, Karui looked around her and saw an even more gruesome sight than there was before the strangers left. In the place of the disfigured two headed hyena, was the bi-coloured man only instead of there being two separate heads lying on the ground it was just one head which had been torn in half.

Blood and guts lay sprayed out in front of her and the smell started filling the air. She raised a hand to cover her nose and mouth as the smell started to grow and make her feel sick.

A loud hiss filled the air as a large python, which she presumed would be Sasuke slid up to her. The smell was so bad she didn't even notice that he'd shifted back to normal and found his pants among some broken pieces of wood.

"Karui?" He asked voice laced with disbelief as his eyes darted between her and the slaughtered body on the ground.

She looked slightly traumatised as she tried to look everywhere else but down, hand firmly over her nose and mouth. She gave a cough.

The redhead felt two arms wrap around her and pull her into his chest, when he suddenly pulled away holding her at arms length. Karui looked up into onyx eyes filled with anger as the raven looked down at her.

"Why is Suigetsu's scent all over you?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

"What was that?!" Karin glared at Juugo who was crouched by the side of the river washing away the blood that covered his body.

"What was what?" Suigetsu asked as he leaned against a nearby tree, obviously trying to annoy the girl as much as he could.

"What was that back there?" She asked again pointing in the direction that they just came from, "We were supposed to look out and wait for orders, not save the neko!"

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at the girl, "For someone so upset, it didn't stop you from jumping in and helping."

"Oh I don't wanna hear this from you! You obviously have some kind of ulterior motive when it comes to that Karui girl."

The violet eyed man snorted, "Like what?"

"Like-"

"She's Sasuke's mate," Juugo said calmly standing up to put on his clothes, which Karin had thankfully brought with her. "If she dies, it would ruin Sasuke. He'd go crazy."

Karin tried to think of something to say back but failed, she huffed arms crossed over her chest.

"Would you have preferred we let her die and watch Sasuke fall apart?" The amber eyed man asked with Karin fixed in his gaze.

"No of course not!"

"Then stop complaining." Suigetsu finished walking past her to sit next to Juugo on the grass.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Sasuke saw when he got to the front of the diner was a large mountain lion snarling and growling at a slightly smaller bright orange fox. The two were in a stare down. Each one watching the others every movement. On the other side of the two was a six hundred pound alligator hissing and snapping its jaw at a brown wolf and a large bear. Both of whom were growling menacingly at the lizard, eyes flashing and teeth bared.

Sasuke let out a loud hiss announcing his presence to the battle.

"Well well well, look who's here." Sasuke looked to the side and saw Kabuto standing in front of the restaurant with Sasori and Deidara flanking his sides.

Suddenly the bear and wolf launched themselves at the alligator tumbling across the parking area. Sasuke brought his attention back to the fight in front of him.

Naruto quickly jumped out of the way as the lion attacked skidding on the asphalt, the fox bounced back and lunged for the animal managing to sink his teeth into his right shoulder earning a pained growl. The lion started wiggling furiously trying to get the fox to let go, after two more furious jerks Naruto lost his grip and went flying across the makeshift battlefield.

While the mountain lion was distracted Sasuke attacked, darting out towards the animal and wrapping himself around its torso. The python tightened its hold listening as ribs cracked painfully inside its body. The lion howled in pain and started clawing at the snake trying to do as much damage as it could. Sasuke turned his head around so his eyes met with Kakuzu's, once their gazes were locked the lion stood perfectly still in a trance.

It was strange for some reason he felt stronger than usual. He even felt bigger than normal, although he did feel the need to restrain himself a little more.

Suddenly Naruto came running up to the two, the fox leaped up, bit into the lions jugular and tore out the animals throat. Blood went spraying everywhere and Sasuke untangled himself from the lion as it went crashing to the ground. Kakuzu twitched and shifted back to his human form before he died.

The fox grinned at him, orange fur drenched with blood as he yelped happily. On the other side Choji had Hidan restricted up against him, the bear was holding the lizard up against his chest leaving its underbelly exposed. Ten ten growled in frustration, she'd been trying to bite through the lizards skin but it was simply too tough.

"That's enough, let's go Hidan." Kabuto said this time he was standing a little away near the forest along with Deidara and Sasori.

Hidan swiped his tail beneath Choji making the bear fall backwards and let go, the lizard swiped its tail at Ten ten knocking the wolf to the side before quickly making its way to the others.

Sasuke hissed and Naruto barked both glaring at the group as they disappeared into the woods. Ten ten whined as she ran up to Choji, nuzzling the bears arm. Naruto was the first one to shift back his hair and face still covered in blood.

The brown wolf quickly darted inside the diner, while Choji shifted back to human as well.

Soon Ten ten came running out of the diner. She was barefoot wearing one of the green waitressing out fits. She handed Choji and Naruto a pair of pants, while looking around the parking lot.

"Sasuke where's Karui?" Choji asked the snake as he pulled on the pants that Ten ten handed him.

The python twisted his head to the side seeming to cock his head in question.

"They were here for her, teme! Now where is she?"

If a snakes eyes could go wide Sasukes would have been enormous. He darted back around the building moving faster than he ever has. When he found her she was standing in front of what looked like a disfigured body, a hand clamped over her mouth looking like she was about to be sick.

Sasuke shifted back to his human form, when he saw his pants in what looked like the remains of the wooden bench. Tugging on his pants he noticed that Karui was yet to acknowledge his presence, the girl looked sick as she tried to look everywhere but down.

"Karui?" She said nothing. It looked like she was traumatised. Sasuke briefly looked down to realize that it was Zetsu's body that was lying on the ground. Did he attack her? And if he did how did... How did this happen? She can't shift yet there's no way she did this kind of damage to him.

His head was torn in half for goodness sake. The raven felt guilt devour his insides for leaving the girl alone, sure he was grateful for for whoever saved her. But,

She's his mate, he should have protected her. Karui coughed the smell was obviously getting to her. Sasuke stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the girl, pulling her close. Someone actually came after her.

He felt a pang of fear and held the girl tighter against his chest, Sasuke leaned down needing to breathe in her scent. However when he did, a scent of a different kind assaulted his sense's and Sasuke growled when he realised who's scent it was.

Sasuke pushed her away, holding her at arms length. "Why is Suigetsu's scent all over you?"

Karui's eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

"White hair, purple eyes. Why was he hear?"

"Oh," she started eyes seeming to light up in recognition, "The guy that saved me. His name is Suigetsu?"

'He saved her?!'

"Is he the one that did that?" Sasuke asked nodding towards Zetsu's remains.

"No, a bear did that." A bear?

Juugo.

"Is that all that happened?" He watched the girl closely, looking for any sign of dishonesty.

"Yeah, there was a girl with them and she helped too, although I don't know how."

"Nothing else happened?"

"No not-" Karui's head snapped up towards him and she narrowed her eyes at him, "What's with all the questions?"

"I'm just wondering why Suigetsu's scent is all over you."

The girl glared up at him, her hand dropped down to her side as her fists clenched. "He was helping me, after you made me stay here!"

Sasuke growled matching the girls glare, "It was for your own good."

Karui scoffed, "Yeah and it was obviously a whole lot of good." She waved her arms around her. "What are you getting so pissy about anyway? He did help me after all. What are you jealous?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke flinched.

Karui was pissed. First he ditches her then he gets mad cause someone saved her. She crossed her arms over her chest waiting for a reply, glaring up at the raven in front of her.

When he didn't say anything she relaxed a bit and gave him a smirk. She did decide to give him a chance cause she really didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her.

But since he was being an unreasonable bastard, she figured that he might as well suffer a little.

"I can see why you'd be jealous. He's not bad." The redhead said walking away, "What did you say his name was? Suigetsu right?"

She heard a loud growl as she walked away towards the front of the restaurant. Not surprising seeing as how she practically purred Suigetsu's name. "I got to see him before and after his shift, not bad at all."

Suddenly she felt something grab her arm and pull her back viciously. She almost shrank back when she saw the anger in his eyes. He snarled, "Don't."

Karui pulled herself together, glaring back at him. "Don't what?"

"Don't provoke me, or els-" He took her other arm and leaned forward, tightening his grip.

She snorted, "Or else what?!"

Sasuke pulled the girl up against his him and breathed on her ear as he spoke. "Or else I won't be able to control myself."

Karui froze and she felt heat rush to her face her body was completely stiff as her mind raced.

"You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

"Uh-" Karui gulped, lips started trailing down the side of her neck and her mind fizzled out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke knew he was losing it. He let go of Karui's arms and wrapped his own around her waist. He knew that he should stop. Stop right now.

But he couldn't.

Karui pressed her hands against his chest, he wasn't sure if it was to push him away or if it was a reflex. He was answered when the girl gave a breathless moan.

He let his mouth wander up towards hers, feeling his own heart beat increase...

"Uhm!"

Karui immediately pulled away as soon as she heard the sound. Sasuke mentally thanked and cursed the interruption. He looked up to find Tenten and Naruto watching them, with the blond snickering at the side.

"I see that Karui is, O.K." The brunette said with an amused voice.

Naruto looked the girl over, "I'll say."

Karui pulled away completely and started rubbing her neck looking away.

"Prepare to pay up." Ten ten said smugly glancing at the blond.

"Hey! We got attacked it doesn't count anymore!"

Sasuke looked down at the redhead who seemed to be burning with embarrassment. He remembered the argument they were having earlier before they got attacked, knowing that it wouldn't go down well to bring that up again so he thought of an alternative.

"Go get your things were leaving."

Karui looked at him seemingly confused until a thought crossed her mind and she growled, "I am NOT staying with you."

"Hn. You already said that, I'm walking you home."

The girl stared at him for a moment, "I can't just leave, the place is a mess and I mean then there's that," she gestured to the corpse lying behind them.

"Don't worry," Ten ten chimed, "We've got this."

Naruto put his hands behind his head, "It wouldn't be the first time I had to get rid of a body."

"Really?!" Gold eyes went wide.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karui fell on her back onto her bed.

Mortified doesn't begin to describe how she feels right now.

After finding his shirt Sasuke walked her home, like he said he would and things were fine. The Uchiha was quiet for the most part, Karui figured that this was normal for him. However its wasn't for her.

She's nowhere near the chatterbox that Naruto or Ino are, but the silence that hung over them felt uncomfortable so she figured she could ask him some questions about this whole mating thing, somehow managing to avoid topic of the... consumation of said mating-thing.

He answered her all the while sounding completely bored, making her feel slightly annoyed. But still everything was O.K until...

~FLASHBACK~

"So how do you know Suigetsu?" Karui stared at the ground as she spoke, kicking a few pebbles to the side as she did.

"Why do you want to know?" Sasuke asked in return eyes fixed ahead of him.

She looked up at him giving him an incredulous look, "He helped me out. Why wouldn't I want to know?"

The raven looked down at her for a moment before returning his gaze to where it was before, "He works for someone I used to know."

"And who's that?"

"No one you need to know about."

She gave an exasperated sigh, "O.K then who were the others." She added quickly, "And don't say you don't know, because its obvious you do."

"The bear's name is Juugo and the redhead's name is Karin."

Karui paused before asking, "Do they also work for he-who-shall-not-be-named?"

"Yes."

"Well they seemed nice, except for... Karin. She doesn't seem to like me." The redhead grinned, "Ex-girlfriend?"

"Something like that." Sasuke said without showing a shred of emotion.

Karui's grin fell and anger ripped through her body before she could stop herself, "Excuse me?"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow giving a brief glance to the girl beside him. "What's wrong, jealous?"

"I-I'm not..." Karui stuttered, earning a smirk from the male. She felt heat rush to her cheeks. "Shut up!"

When she realised that they were almost at her house she walked faster, considering the conversation officially over.

Sasuke however effortlessly matched her pace, "Hn. I didn't take you for the jealous type."

Karui glared at him stopping as she stood at the gate of her home. "Drop dead." She turned around and marched right up to the door, absolutely fuming.

Just as she reached for the doorknob, she was suddenly spun around and slammed against the door.

"You didn't answer the question." Sasuke said smugly, hands braced on either side of her head.

"What do you want, asshole?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous of what?"

"Me."

"Don't flatter yourself." Karui rolled her eyes, "The only reason I haven't rejected you is cause I feel sorry for you."

"Really?" An odd expression rested on Sasuke's face one she couldn't name. Karui felt a shallow pang in her chest regardless of the fact that she didn't know what that look meant.

Sasuke leaned forward, raven bangs hanging over his eyes. "Is that the only reason?"

The redhead said nothing, feeling guilt slowly start to eat away at her. But why?

That was the only reason right. She only met Uchiha the night before, she couldn't already have feelings for him. You know other than intense dislike.

"Is that the only reason?" He asked again this time looking straight into her eyes. Karui's breath hitched when she looked back. For the first time since she met him, which admittedly hasn't been long, he looked...well he looked,

He had actual emotion in his eyes that didn't have anything to do with anger or boredom. The redhead tried to look away but shame refused to let her, 'Did it really sound that bad?'.

Karui rarely ever thinks before she speaks, but she's never felt bad about anything she's said. Although right now, she felt horrible.

The redhead lifted her hands up to his face, still feeling like the scum of the earth, and pulled his head in closer to give the Uchiha a kiss.

It was clumsy and uncertain. After all Karui's never kissed anyone before and the time that Sasuke did it she was too shocked to really pay attention.

Her cheeks flared when he gently pushed back, returning the kiss. Sasuke's hands fell on the girls hips as he let out a soft moan.

_Click_

Suddenly Karui fell backwards along with the raven, letting out a soft 'Oof' when they hit the wooden floor. When Karui looked up she found her uncle and Darui looking down at them, with Darui looking amused.

"Geez Karui, when you referred to yourself as a sex toy I thought you were exaggerating."

The girl hid her face in her hands briefly noting the light pink dusted across Sasuke's cheeks.

~END FLASHBACK~

When they had finally managed to pick themselves up, uncle Bee didn't look impressed. His glare was fixed in Sasuke's direction as the raven introduced himself.

It was most awkward experience she's ever had in her life. The conversation between Sasuke and Bee went something like this.

"Karui's not quitting school."

"Yes, sir."

"She's not living with you."

"Yes, sir."

"If she still isn't eighteen when she gets her mark and she mates you back, she's still not living with you."

"I understand."

"If you hurt Karui in anyway I'll kill you."

Sasuke blinked, "Yes sir-"

"I promise you that if they do find your body, they won't be able to identify it."

The raven gulped, "Yes, sir."

After Sasuke left Darui proceeded by torturing her. Asking exactly how they managed they get themselves in that position. Of course when he insinuated that Karui might be starting to enjoy being Sasuke's mate, the redhead practically beat him into a big mushy pulp.

Sure she had feelings for him, but that isn't her fault! That stupid mating bond is messing with her head and making her feel bad for the arrogant prat.

She was basically being forced to fall in love with him.

And sadly, Karui was ashamed to admit that it was working.

She turned over on her side and gave a sigh. The redhead was exhausted. Not only had she barely slept at all, but she'd been told the most ludicrous secret she's ever heard and been attack by members of said secret all in one day.

If tomorrow is like this she might never get out of bed again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sasuke got home he immediately caught three different scents coming from the kitchen. Giving an annoyed sigh the raven walked towards the scent's, mumbling under his breath. 'How do they keep braking in here?'

When he reached the room he found Choji and Shikamaru sitting around the kitchen table while Naruto stood with his head buried inside of the fridge.

"I though I told you to stop coming here."

Naruto looked around the fridge door giving Sasuke a big smile, "We didn't listen."

The raven growled and made his way over to the blond, shoving him aside before grabbing a bottle of water.

"Hey, watch it!" Naruto shouted glaring at Sasuke before crossing his arms over his chest and mumbling, "You'd think that spending so much time with his mate would make him less grumpy."

At that Sasuke smirked, remembering the events that took place after they left the diner.

To say that his heart nearly stopped when she said that she hadn't rejected him out of pity was an understatement. The Uchiha honestly felt like his world had ended, he didn't want her pity, he wanted... He wasn't sure what he wanted but he didn't want her to be with him cause she felt sorry for him. He wanted...needed for her to want him like he wanted her.

So when the girl kissed him, Sasuke was elated. Its not like it was his first kiss, but it was kind off obvious that it was her first. Sasuke felt an enormous amount of pride at knowing that he got his mate's first kiss. Sure he kissed her earlier but this time she did it out of her own will.

Sasuke realised that he was falling and falling hard and no matter how hard he tried he wouldn't be able to stop it, not that he wanted to.

Stupid mark.

"I assume things went well with Karui?" Choji asked noticing the smug look on the ravens face.

Sasuke's smirk grew, "Hn." He sat down next to Choji in front of Shikamaru, while Naruto searched through the pantry.

"It better have," the blond said loudly, "You have no idea how hard it was to get rid of Kakuzu and Zaku before Ino got back."

"Choji tells me they were after Karui." Shikamaru said, he was slumped with his elbows on the table.

Sasuke growled low in his throat.

"Did you tell her?"

"I told Tsunade this morning."

"I was talking about Karui, did you tell her about Orochimaru?" The deer asked keeping his gaze on the raven.

"No." He answered taking a gulp of water.

"She deserves to know why someone's trying to kill her." Choji said eyes flashing with concern.

Naruto appeared again holding two packets of chips, he tossed one to Choji before sitting down at the table himself.

Sasuke looked down staring intensely at the wooden surface below. "Its too soon."

He didn't want her to know. There are a lot of things that happened in Sasuke's past, most of them bad. Most of them he didn't wanted to talk about. He didn't know how the girl would react to hearing all these things. She didn't exactly seem like the understanding type and again Sasuke didn't want her pity.

He felt a hand fall on his shoulder making him look up. Naruto gave him a warm smile, "You don't have to tell her about Itachi yet, but you have to tell her something."

Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's... Late older brother. He slaughtered their entire family seemingly on a whim and Sasuke hated him for it. Who wouldn't? After that Sasuke was left alone. In his hatred he went looking for help, which he got from Orochimaru.

It was only after Itachi's death that he found out the truth. About the Kaiju elder who forced Itachi to kill his family, the impossible choice that he had to make to keep his little brother safe. All of this Sasuke only found out after he had sunk his fangs into his brothers head.

Could he really tell her all of that?

"Whatever you do, you should keep an eye on Karui. Who knows what Kabuto will try next." Shikamaru said leaning back as far as the chair he was sitting in would allow.

"So when's she moving in?" Choji asked as he munched on the chips that Naruto gave him.

"She isn't, at least not yet."

Shikamaru and Choji looked at him curiously, before the brunette spoke, "Why not?"

Sasuke froze trying to will away the images of the gruesome torture that Karui's uncle would inflict on him should he break any of his rules.

Naruto beamed at him, "You met Killerbee didn't you?" Before he started laughing loudly.

The raven gave a groan, making the blond laugh even more while the others chuckled with amusement.

**A/N: there it is, although I feel like Sasuke was a little too mushy in this one. It might be a while before the next one is out, but it won't be longer than two weeks.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next one. I'm a bit unfamiliar with military lingo so please forgive any such errors.**

**Usual apologies.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A month passed. The diner closed down for two weeks due to repairs. Mr. Akimichi told Ino and Saskura that a drunk driver drove into the diner and caused the damage. Although neither of the girls was convinced of this story, they didn't complain either. After all how many times could you say that you got two weeks off of work with pay.

Usually when she didn't have to work, Karui's normal routine would be school, baseball practice, then she'd go home. And it didn't change, the only thing that did change was Sasuke.

Since the weekend of the attack, the Uchiha started walking her to and from school everyday much to her annoyance. It was a long walk since the redhead was used to her uncle picking her up from school and sometimes Darui when he was around. Apparently Sasuke had a car but for some reason he refused to just drive her there, Karui was sure that he was just trying to piss her off. Darui thought it was because he wanted more time with her.

Yeah right.

At least she's getting some extra exercise.

After the diner reopened, Sasuke took her home at night too.

Like Saturday night for example.

Karui stared up at the night sky tucking a strand of red hair in her bandanna, while Sasuke silently walked beside her. Which Karui was used to by now, of course this silence never really lasted very long. The Uchiha always managed to get her angry at some point, then they'd argue and then... and then some stuff would happen.

A few weeks before, she found out that her two best friends Hinata and Kurotsuchi were also Kaiju, although she was relieved that she could talk to them about it she also had to endure Kurotsuchi's cat smell comments.

Once, after the brown eyed girl had witnessed one of their arguments, she grinned brightly saying, "Oh you two have angry sex written all over you." And Karui realised that she now had a different kind of teasing to deal with.

The redhead flushed at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Karui looked up and found Sasuke staring at her.

"Nothing." She said quickly feeling heat settle in her cheeks.

A chilled breeze blew past, this would be so much better with a car. She saw Sasuke's car once, when he'd just shown up at her house. It was nice, really nice. Audi R8 nice, kicked out with all the bells and whistle's. Although according to Naruto it wasnt his only car.

Karui cringed, she's never liked overly rich people. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind, something she's been meaning to ask him, "Do you have a job?"

"No."

"So you're in school?" She asked again curiosity getting the better of her.

"No."

Karui's eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion, admittedly she didn't know much about him. Their conversations usually turned into arguments, but she did know that he wasn't living with family.

"O.K, so how do you get your money?"

The raven stared at her for a moment, "Its rude to ask about money."

Karui rolled her eyes, "Look I've seen your car, I don't want to wake up someday and find out my mate is some kind of drug dealer."

Sasuke smirked, "Hn. Your mate, getting attached, Cat?"

"No!" The redhead's cheeks flared with heat, "Shut up and answer the question."

"I'm a trust fund baby."

"Oh."

They were quiet for a while still walking in the cool night air, until Sasuke spoke. "Why do you live with your uncle?"

Karui stilled, should she tell him? It really isn't any of his business, but...

"My-" the girl bit her lip, trying to will some of the old pain away, "When I was ten, my dad went back into the army even though he was off duty for at least three month's, they still called him back. Something about him having special talents that were greatly needed. I don't remember much, but I do remember feeling proud when dad read the letter to me." She gave a sad smile.

"Anyway, he left and never came back. All we got was- was a letter saying he was K.I.A and the military's condolences."

Karui felt Sasuke's gaze on her and gave a shaky sigh as she continued. "Mom was never really the same after that. She started getting sick, but kept working anyway. She used to say that Darui and I are the only reason she was still alive. I didn't really get what she meant back then, guess it was that whole mating thing."

"A few years ago, she was killed during an armed robbery, see she was a cop. They caught the robbers, but while one of them was being taken away he managed to grab the cop's gun and started shooting randomly. One of the bullets hit her in the head." Karui bit her lip again forcing back a sob while tears welled up in her eyes.

This isn't something she's talked about with a lot of people, Hinata and Ten ten are the only ones who know outside her family.

She felt Sasuke wrap his arms around her as a tear trailed down her cheek.

"I'm sorr-"

Karui shook her head, tear soaking into the ravens shirt, "Don't apologise. It doesn't help." She pulled away, clumsily wiping her wet cheeks. "Its getting late."

As she started walking again Sasuke spoke, "Karui, there's something you should-"

A loud rustle came from the tree's and they both froze. The sound came again a louder this time, Sasuke grabbed Karui's hand pulling the girl behind him. The sound was coming from the nearby trees. He took a few steps forward eyes searching for the sound while he sniffed the air.

Karui's eyes darted around tree's and bushes until she saw a flash of white. She pulled her hand from the ravens grip and walked towards it.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke hissed, but before Karui could answer a figure landed just a few feet in front of him giving a grin, k-9's flashing brightly. He was followed by two more figures, a guy with orange hair stood still eyes void of emotion and a redhead looking like she was going to burst with excitement as she gazed at Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Sasuke." Suigetsu said smirking at the raven in front of him.

"Hi Sasuke!" Karin beamed at him bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

Sasuke said nothing, he just grunted in response while keeping an eye on Karui.

"Relax," Suigetsu started, "We didn't come here for her."

"Then why are you here?" The raven asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"We had to leave." Juugo said simply in a monotone voice.

"Orochimaru found out about our intervention a month ago and now Suigetsu too is scared to go back." Karin said bitterly glaring at the white haired man beside her.

"Who's Orochimaru?" Karui suddenly asked drawing everyone's attention.

Juugo stared at the girl for a moment, "You didn't tell her?"

Sasuke frowned, he was about to tell her when they showed up. When Karui told him about her parents it hurt him to see her in that kind of pain. It also made him feel like a coward that she could talk about her past like that and yet he couldn't so he was about to tell her, but again they showed up.

"No."

"Told me what?" The redhead narrowed her eyes at him arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't worry bright eyes," Suigetsu smiled, "I'm sure Sasuke will tell you eventually."

The raven growled at the nickname. He didn't forget how Karui was basically drenched in his scent a few weeks ago, regardless of the fact that he saved her.

"You didn't explain why you're here."

"Well," Karin said with hope filled eyes, "we can't go back to Orochimaru. So we were wondering if we could stay with you."

Sasuke said nothing an unemotional look settling on his face, when he looked at Karui he found the girl glaring at him. "What?"

"You're gonna help them right?"

"Why?"

"Why not?! There asking for help."

"So?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the girl which seemed to only make her angrier.

"You-" she gave an exasperated sigh, "Fine, then they can come and stay with me."

"What?!" The raven glared at her.

"They helped me, its the least I could do."

"They were there to kill you."

"But they didn't." The redhead said turning to the three in front of them, "We have two spare bedrooms and their pretty small, so I guess one of you is gonna have to share with me."

"I don't mind." Suigetsu chimed.

Sasuke glared at the violate eyed man making him cringe. "No their not."

"Why not? Don't tell me you're still jealous of him?" Karui said as she gestured towards Suigetsu.

"Me?" Suigetsu looked confused.

"I'm not." Sasuke growled.

"Then what's the problem?"

"How's your uncle going to react to having three strangers in the house?"

Karui rolled her eyes, "He won't mind, especially since they saved me after you made me stay behind!"

Sasuke took a few steps towards the girl, "For the last time it was for your own good."

"Like hell it was!"

Suigetsu spoke carefully "Its not a big deal, maybe we should-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both Sasuke and Karui shouted simultaneously. Making Karin and Suigetsu jump, while Juugo just stood there watching them curiously.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Me difficult?" The redhead scoffed, "I wouldn't have to be so difficult if you weren't such an asshole!"

"I'm trying to look out for you!"

"I don't need your protection!"

Sasuke's glare intensified. Why wouldn't she listen? She was probably the most stubborn person he's ever met, other than Naruto that is.

Sasuke was pissed, fuming, absolutely enraged and yet incredibly turned on.

Why did she have this kind of effect on him? How could she be so infuriating and yet ridiculously sexy all at once. Sasuke blamed the mark. After all this isn't the kind of girl he usually gets involved with. The girls Sasuke usually dates are sweet, gentle, obedient. While Karui was the complete opposite.

Stupid mark.

"Let's go." Karui said to the three before turning on her heel and walking away. Sasuke quickly grabbed her arm forcing her to stop.

"Where are you going?"

"Home! Now let go." She jerked her arm trying to get free.

"Not with them."

The girl turned around, her eyes pulsed with pure rage as she glared at Sasuke, "I said let go."

There was something odd in her eyes, like something was trying to break loose and Karui was only just able to restrain it.

"Karui?" The raven whispered softly, the grip he had on her arm not loosening even just a little.

"LET GO!" It was somewhere between a scream and a roar, Sasuke's eyes widened at the sound and the other three froze.

Before any of them could say a word the girl rotated her her wrist and grabbed Sasuke's arm, throwing the Uchiha into a nearby tree with so much force he went right through it sending the top part of the tree crashing to the ground.

"Holy fuck!" Suigetsu said watching the raven push himself up and stumble onto his feet. There was an open wound bleeding out over his face.

Karin screeched and made to go help him when Karui let out a vicious growl. All heads turned to her and they watched as the girls skin started to grow and expand. Black hair started growing all over her body as she shifted. A long tail and two black ears appeared while the girl snarled in pain. Claws grew from her fingertips.

Sasuke stepped forward but was stopped by Juugo putting a hand on his shoulder, "Wait."

Karui growled again, only this time the shift stopped leaving the girl half turned she gasped as the fur receded and the claws disappeared. She shifted back before her eyes shut and she collapsed, clothes now slightly torn.

Sasuke rushed over and lifted the girl up to check her pulse, which was slowing down to a normal pace.

"That was awesome." The raven looked up to find Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin looking down at them.

"What happened?" Karin asked as her hands glowed while they hovered over the girl.

"She started shifting, she would've completed the shift had fatigue not set in." Juugo answered watching the girl closely.

"She's been working all day."

The glowing in Karin's hands stopped and she stood up. Sasuke lifted Karui bridal style and stood up as well, he started walking away before he called over his shoulder. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Suigetsu asked staring at the ravens back.

"If she wakes up and finds out that I just left you here, she'll definitely kill me this time."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bright sunlight streamed in through the window, Karui moved in the bed eyelids clinching at the shiny rays. She groaned loudly, feeling a dull pain in the back of her head. The redhead forced her eyes open, knowing full well that she probably overslept and might be late for work.

When she looked around the room, dark blue walls were bare with the exception of the odd painting here and there. Maybe she could call in sick today-

Wait.

'My room isn't blue.'

Karui abruptly sat up in the bed, feeling a little dizzy after doing so she placed a hand on her forehead.

"Here."

She took the glass that was given to her, taking a few gulps before looking up. Her eyes went wide when she saw Sasuke standing next to her. Wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, there was a small scar on his forehead.

"Where am I?" She asked pulling the bedsheets up and her knees to her chest.

The raven turned and walked over to a one seater couch in the corner next to a small table, he sat down and lifted the cup of tea next to him to his lips. "You passed out last night, so I brought you back here."

Karui looked around the room, balancing the glass of water she was holding on her knees, "And where's here?"

Sasuke shrugged, "My house."

The redhead tried to think back to the night before. Sasuke walked her home, and then those three that saved her showed up and then they argued. The last thing Karui remembers doing is grabbing Sasuke's wrist and throwing him-

Oh. So that's where the scar came from.

"Sorry about that." She said gesturing to his head.

"Its fine, a lucky shot."

Gold eyes narrowed in a glare, figures that she'd try to be nice and he'd just throw it back in her face. She looked around the room again, "is this a guest room?"

"No, because of you the others are occupied."

"You let them stay?"

"Yes."

"So who's room is this?"

"Mine."

Karui flushed. Somehow the idea of spending the night in Sasuke's bed made her really uncomfortable, "Oh."

The raven smirked, "Something wrong, Cat?"

"No!" She said quickly fighting the urge to hide her face. Sasuke was reading a newspaper in his seat drinking tea, to distract herself she took another look around shifting her bare legs around under the covers.

Her eyes went wide, when she looked under the covers she realised that she was wearing an oversized sweatshirt. Karui pulled the sheets up against her chest, "Where are my clothes?"

Sasuke's smirk grew, "They got torn when you started shifting last night."

"They got-... I did. Really?" Karui asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Why don't I remember?"

The Uchiha watched her for a moment, "It depends, some people remember their first time and others don't."

"O.K," suddenly a thought crossed her mind, "Did I change my clothes before I passed out last night."

"No."

Karui's face caught fire in a furious blush, she was just glad that her skin was too dark for it to be visible.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine," she said quickly shuffling out of the bed, "I should go now."

"Sure that's a good idea?"

Karui got of the bed and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "And why wouldn't it be?"

Sasuke's smirk grew into a grin, "I don't think that your in any condition to be walking around in public."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She glared at him fists clenched at her sides. The raven said nothing just nodded towards her back.

Karui blinked before feeling along her back until she felt something brush against her legs, she looked down and her mouth fell open in a very un-Karui like scream. "AHHH!"

"Calm down." Sasuke said seemingly unfazed.

"Calm down?! I have a tail!" She clutched the black velvet like appendage and started tugging to see if it was real.

"Its not that bad. Although your ears are a little obvious."

She touched the sides of her face only to find that her ears were gone and replaced with two fluffy flaps near the top of her head, "Oh my God."

Karui sank to the floor and leaned against the bed, eyes still wide and filled with disbelief.

How did this happen? She's seen her uncle shift in front of her plenty of times and he never had a tail or ears left behind. So why did she?

This is so unfair.

Hopefully their not permanent.

The bed moved slightly as a new weight was placed on it. Karui froze when she felt something stroking her ear which felt very sensitive.

"It'll go away after a while," Sasuke started letting his fingers wander along her ears. "Until then I suggest you stay here, humans tend to freak out when they see abnormal things."

At this point Karui was only just barely listening, she involuntarily leaned into the touch while her brain turned into mushy goo.

Normally she'd never let some guy get this close to her. Unfortunately right now she made no attempt to try and move away, she probably couldn't spell her own name if you asked her to.

Her eyes slid shut and she let out a low purr. Sasuke's hand abruptly stopped and Karui's eyes snapped open.

"What was that?" The raven asked staring down intensely at the girl who kept her gaze fixed towards the bedroom door in an effort to avoid his eyes.

"Nothing."

"Hn." Karui cringed, she could practically hear him smirking at her with that smug look on his face. "It didn't sound like nothing."

"I- uhm..."

Suddenly they heard a door slam and a very familiar voice shout.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Sasuke groaned. The sounds of arguing filled the house growing louder along with loud stomping, they were getting closer.

"I swear if you guys are up to something!"

"We're not up to anything you moron, Sasuke said we could stay here!" Karin's voice screeched.

"SASUKE?! Like hell he did!"

Karui didn't move, to say that she was grateful for the interruption was an understatement.

She didn't mean to make that sound, it just kind off... Slipped out.

The bedroom door flew open to reveal a fuming blue eyed blond and an equally pissed red head.

"What the hell are they doing here?!" Naruto asked pointing at Karin.

"What does it look like their doing, dobe." Sasuke said sounding slightly annoyed, his hand started fiddling with Karui's ears again. The movement seemed completely unconscious, she leaned into the touch again also a completely unconscious movement.

"You know what I mean teme!" Naruto glared, "What are Orochimaru's henchmen doing here?!"

There was that name again, Orochimaru. Karin mentioned him night before. Was that he-who-must-not-be-named? What was Sasuke not telling her? Karui's eyes slid shut all over again.

"This wasn't my idea."

"Then what ar-"

The blond stopped when Karui let out another low purr. Karin glared at the girl while Sasuke just grinned.

"Did you just... purr? Wait, Karui what're you-" Naruto looked utterly confused "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Karui shrank back in embarrassment. As if things could get any worse.

"Umm... Sasuke." Suigetsu appeared in the door, he roughly pushed passed Karin earning a hiss of annoyance. "I think you need to go outside."

Before the raven could ask why a loud growl echoed around the entire house obviously coming from outside.

Karui quickly got up and made for the door, ignoring Sasuke protests. There was something very familiar about that sound, like she knew what it was. Like she knew who it was.

As soon as she opened the front door, Karui stopped. Three creatures stood in front of the house. A snow white polar bear stood to one side, ice blue eyes fixed on the girl. On the other side stood a large brown dog and in the middle stood a black panther with a single streak of blond running down the side of its face.

"Darui?" She couldn't explain it, but somehow Karui just knew it was him.

The redhead stepped outside when she was suddenly flanked by Sasuke and Juugo. Making the dog and bear growl.

Soon enough they were joined by the rest of the house's occupants. Naruto and Suigetsu stood to one side, while Karin stood next to Juugo.

The panther stepped forward and the other two stopped growling. His skin grew and morphed as the creature shifted until Darui stood in its place.

"I thought you and my uncle had an agreement, Uchiha." Darui said completely relaxed. He didn't seem all that bothered by the situation.

"Karui started shifting last night, but she passed out before she could finish so I brought her here." Sasuke said looking just as bored as Darui.

"Karui," the brother asked staring at his sister with a smirk, "where are you're clothes?"

Karui felt her cheeks flare, but she still managed to give him a glare. "My clothes?! You're NAKED Darui!"

"Yes he is." The redhead's eyes snapped towards Karin who quickly looked away as a blush crept onto her face.

Well that was weird.

Darui shrugged, "You get used to it."

"So how'd you find her?" Naruto suddenly cut in, still looking a little confused. "Were in the middle of the woods."

"When Karui didn't come home last night, I got Omoi to track her scent." He answered nodding to the large brown bull dog beside him.

Darui cocked his head to the side giving a grin, "I like what you've done with your ears."

Karui glared, "Shut Up!"

By now Juugo had gone back inside when he realised that there wasn't a problem, while Suigetsu stood leaning against the door watching Karin with interest. She was standing next to Karui eyes fixed on the panther.

Darui walked towards Karui and stopped to ruffle the redhead's hair. "You look adorable."

"And you're still annoying." Karui growled swatting away his hand.

"I told her she could stay till they go away." Sasuke said in a bored voice, leaning against one of the pillars on the porch.

"O.K," Darui said still playing with his sisters hair. "If I knew she'd start shifting I would've brought some clothes with me."

"She can borrow mine!" Karin said quickly, making everyone stare at her. Karui was more than just a little suprised, didn't Karin hate her? And now she was letting her borrow some clothes?

"I-I mean, I have some extra clothes. So why not?" The red eyed girl said laughing nervously.

Darui gave her a grin, "Cool."

The blush in Karin's cheeks grew darker and she smiled back.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!" Suigetsu said before turning around to walk back into the house.

"I'll see you later then." Darui shifted and ran off into the nearby forest, with the dog and bear following close behind.

Karui didn't watch her brother leave just kept staring at Karin. The girl had dreamy eyes and a stupid grin on her face.

When she realised that she was being stared at she snapped out of it and headed for the door. "I'll go get you those extra clothes."

Karui tilted her head to the side, "What was that?"

Sasuke said nothing while Naruto looked slightly horrified.

The blond gulped, "I think Ten ten has some competition."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing here anyway?"

The rest of the day was relatively quiet. Juugo spent the day reading, while Suigetsu spent most of the day with Karui.

Much to Sasuke's annoyance.

Karin however chose to spend her time sucking up to Karui. Her sudden interest in Darui was so obvious, it was getting painful to watch. About an hour before Karui's tail and ears disappeared so Karin dragged her up to her room to help her get dressed. All the while asking the girl about her brother.

Right now Sasuke was sitting at the kitchen table along with Suigetsu.

Naruto found a pack of ramen in the pantry, which Sasuke was completely unaware of, and was now waiting for the noodles to finish cooking in the microwave.

The blond gave a bright smile, "Guess."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes while Sasuke glared, "Just spit it out, dobe."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Naruto frowned taking the ramen out and sitting on a chair, "Your no fun. No wonder Karui spends more time with that guy."

Violet eyes went wide and Suigetsu raised his hands in surrender, "Hey, Bright eyes and I are just friends."

There's that nickname again.

Sasuke growled.

"Why are you here Naruto."

The blond stood up giving both of them a shit eating grin. He lifted up the hem of his shirt leaving his stomach exposed to reveal a small scar like mark on the right side.

"I got my mark today!"

Sasuke leaned forward examining the mark closely. It wouldn't be the first time that Naruto claimed to get his mark even though he really hadn't.

"Hn. Well what do you know."

Surprisingly enough this one was real.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Whatever." Suigetsu shrugged leaning back in his chair.

Naruto glared at him, sticking out his tongue. Sasuke said nothing.

Suigetsu got his mark a few years before and he still hasn't found his mate yet, or at least hasn't told anyone yet.

"Anyway, its just a matter of time till I find my own mate too."

"This is ridiculous!" Karui's annoyed voice came from the hallway.

"C'mon Sasuke will love you in this." Karin pleaded, earning a scoff from the other.

"Since when do you want the bastard to like me?"

"I've always supported you two."

"Please, you're just sucking up to me because of Darui. So stop playing nice you're not fooling anyone."

"Fine! Just stop being a brat and get in here."

Karui went stumbling into the kitchen, but managed to catch herself before she could fall.

Sasuke froze.

**A/N: So I like this whole Ten ten Darui thing, but I wanna know what you think. I did the thing with Karin cause I wanna bring a bit more story into this. Am I on the right track? **

**Next update: unknown still working on a lot of bugs.**

**Please review.**

**Suggestions appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: O.K, next one. Shorter than the others but I didn't want to drag it out too long. **

**Usual apologies.**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

Karui came stumbling into the kitchen, but managed to catch herself before she could fall.

Sasuke froze.

Karin walked in behind her and gave a sigh. "She refused to wear stilettos so I had to make due."

The girl looked very awkward and uncomfortable standing in the door like that, but at the time Sasuke couldn't bring himself to care.

Karui was wearing a short black dress coming up mid thigh, with a small silver bow to the side.

She wore dark leather boots, with a short heel and a waist high jacket that covered her shoulders. Red bangs fell over her forehead while the rest of her hair was brushed back.

Obviously she refused to let Karin do much to her hair.

Not a show stopper, but to Sasuke his mate couldn't have looked more perfect.

Karui isn't really the type of girl to dress up, so the Uchiha took his time looking the girl over.

He was so absorbed he didn't notice the glare that she was giving him until.

"Knock it off, Bastard!" The girl snapped folding her arms over her chest.

It was then that he remembered that they weren't alone.

Suigetsu whistled loudly, "Look at you, Bright eyes. The dress definitely looks better on you than it does on Karin."

Karin narrowed her eyes, "Shut up."

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto whispered, grabbing the Uchiha's attention. "Keep staring that hard and your nose will start bleeding."

Sasuke glared at the blond who started laughing so hard he fell off his chair.

"I'm leaving." Karui turned to walk out the door.

"What?"

"I said I'm gone."

Sasuke stood up, "Alone, dressed like that?"

"What's wrong with how I'm dressed?" The girl turned back and glared.

"I'll go with her!" Karin chimed grabbing Karui's arm.

They all ignored her.

"You didn't have a problem with how I'm dressed ten seconds ago." Karui said pulling from Karin's grip.

Sasuke glared, "That's before-"

"Before what?"

"Before he remembered, that you'd be going out and other people would see you." Naruto said picking himself off the ground, still chuckling a bit.

"Shut up, dobe."

Karui walked closer to the raven, "What is with you? Is this part of the mating or are you just naturally annoying."

"I'm sure she can walk home on her own, Sasuke." Suigetsu said looking very amused.

"No she can't." The raven snapped eyes fixed on the girl.

"Yes I can."

"I-" Sasuke couldn't say why he didn't want the girl walking alone, especially when she looked like that.

Because frankly, he'd rather eat hot metal shards than admit that Naruto was right.

The Uchiha wasn't normally insecure or jealous, but Karui brought that out of him. He still had the conversation he had with Tsunade in the back of his mind.

As soppy as it sounds, he doesn't want to lose Karui.

Not now.

The Uchiha smirked when he remembered what kind of girl Karui was. "Were about two miles away from town."

"So?"

The raven leaned over the kitchen table, "You're going to walk there in that?"

Gold eyes widened, before returning to the previous glare. "I- uhm..."

"Hn. I thought so." Sasuke pushed off the table and walked passed her, "I'll just drive you home."

"What- why?"

The raven stopped and moved the bangs hanging over the girls head, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Because you're mine."

Karui flushed and looked away.

A black dress, boots and a jacket not a show stopper. But the look on his mate's face at that moment was absolutely perfect.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday.

Fourth period to be exact.

Karui walked down the empty hall way, clutching one of the straps on her backpack.

"C'mon princess, with eyes like yours the baseball team would win for sure." Kurotsuchi said, tossing her arm around Hinata's neck.

"I don't think the boys would appreciate another girl on the team," the pale eyed girl said quietly. "Besides, you never lose."

"Yeah, but with you we'd win by a landslide." The brown eyed girl praised, "Right Karui."

...

...

"Karui!"

Karui's eyes snapped back towards her friends, "What?"

"Would you stop day dreaming about Uchiha and focus for a minute."

"I am not!"

"Sure you aren't." Kurotsuchi rolled her eyes.

Karui would love to say that it wasn't true, that she hasn't been thinking about Sasuke since she left his house.

Unfortunately that would be a lie.

"I don't think we should be skipping class." Hinata said cautiously glancing around the hall.

"Its health class, Hinata. No one has to be there," Karui started, "Besides, you could pass with your eyes closed and both hands tied behind your back."

"Jip," Kurotsuchi agreed, "How many times do we really have to hear Iruka say 'abstinence is the best prevention'."

Karui chuckled and Hinata blushed.

"The only one who needs sex talk here is Karui."

The red head glared at her friend, "Shut up."

Kurotsuchi smirked, "What's wrong red, haven't done it with Sasuke yet? Or are you waiting for the right time."

"That's none of our business." Hinata's blush deepened and she elbowed the brown eyed girl.

"OW!"

"I dunno Kuro," Karui started, "are you still having dirty dreams about Choji."

Pink powdered the girls cheeks. "Shut up."

The redhead smirked, "How did the last one go; you were alone in the diner, with the door shut and Choji holding a bowl of melted chocolate."

"Shut up." Kurotsuchi growled again.

"What did he say again?"

"This tastes good, but I bet it would taste better on you."

Both girls were surprised to hear Hinata speak, before trying to cover the bright blush on her face. Karui started laughing while Kurotsuchi's glare intensified.

"You need to stop corrupting her!"

"Me?!" The redhead glared, "It's your fantasy."

"Can't we just go to class." The pale eyed girl pleaded.

"Nah," Kurotsuchi hooked her arms around both girls, "It's too late now Princess, how about we just go to the gym."

Karui scoffed, "Do you really want to walk past Jiraya's class?"

"O.K how about the art class."

"How about you just come with us?"

All three girls looked up and found a guy with long blond hair standing next to another with shorter red hair.

Hinata hissed and her body tensed, while Kurotsuchi pulled Karui back behind them.

"How about you leave." Kurotsuchi growled taking a step forward.

"Well what do we have here?" The blond asked, "A bird and a lizard."

"Komodo dragon." The brown eyed girl corrected through gritted teeth.

"My apologies dear, Komodo dragon. An impressive entourage you have kitty."

'Kitty? Who are these guys?'

"Karui, run." Hinata hissed, eyes still fixed ahead.

"What?"

"Don't even think about it." The red haired man said as his skin started to rise and morph.

Kurotsuchi looked back and yelled, "Karui run!"

The girl jumped, surprised at her friends tone of voice. Before she turned and ran down the hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Deidara." The redhead growled, as his skin turned and rose.

The blond nodded and he started his own shift.

"How far do you think she'll get." Hinata glanced at Kurotsichi as she started her shift. The girl gave her a smirk.

"Fastest runner on the team versus Deidara?" The girl hissed as her teeth grew longer. "Gym at the very least."

Soon enough four creatures stood in the hallway of the highschool, each group glaring at the other.

A Large hawk stood next to a silver back with six arms and abnormally large K-9's.

The bird extended its wings and flew down the hall way leaving the three creatures behind.

Kurotsuchi hissed at the Owl beside her, that screeched in response. The birds pale eyes narrowed slightly as it extended its raven wings.

But before she could take off the ape launched itself at her. Both animals tumbled over the linoleum floor. The lizard followed hissing loudly at the ball of fur.

Soon enough Sasori had Hinata's wings pinned on the ground with two arms, while another hand was locked tightly around Kurotsuchi's neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karui skidded across the floor as she made the turn, running down the school halls faster than she does when she's running for home plate.

A loud flapping sound came from behind her and she paused. The girl breathed deeply trying to get her heart rate down, until the source of the flapping came flying around the corner and she started running again.

"Shit!"

'That thing's huge!'

Karui made another turn running past Jiraya's class.

Fastest way outside is through the gym.

Hopefully he's too busy traumatising his students to notice a large bird chasing her down the hall.

The hawk screeched and Karui ran faster, surprisingly enough she wasn't getting tired.

Her clothes felt impossibly tight. Fire burned in her veins and her eyesight got clearer, with the gym's doors in sight the girl felt an overwhelming need to touch the floor.

So she did.

Karui slammed through the double doors and tumbled to the floor. When she tried to stand up, she fell backwards.

She repeated this action over and over again.

'Why can't I-'

There was a wall of mirrors on the other side of the gym. They were installed for the ballet club that started the previous year.

When Karui saw her reflection in the mirror, she screamed. Unfortunately it to came out as a strangled meow.

A black panther with bright gold eyes and three red streaks running across its face, sat staring back at her.

'I shifted?'

When she lifted her hand, the cat lifted its paw.

'I shifted!'

Karui stood on all fours and started pacing back and forth until the gym doors flew open.

A loud screeching sound echoed in the large room and Karui turned to find the hawk glaring back at her.

Before she could move, the bird swiped one of its wings at her and sent the cat flying into the wall of mirrors. Breaking them with a loud crash.

Karui shook her head feeling more than just a little dazed. The bird attacked again, but she ducked out of the way leaving the hawk to slam into the now exposed wall.

Karui quickly launched herself at him digging her claws into the birds skin, before opening her jaw and biting down through its feathers and skin.

The hawk screeched one more time and blood flowed over it's feathers.

The panther quickly pulled back and watched as the hawk died. Soon enough the bird was replaced by the same young man with blond hair as before.

The copper taste of blood flooded Karui's mouth and she felt her mind shut down. A shift of another kind occurred as instinct took over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurotsuchi struggled against the ape's arm, clawing fiercely at it.

Sasori didn't react just held her a safe distance away as his K-9's extended, each one dripping a thick purple liquid.

The dragon wrapped its tale around the apes arm and tightened its grip, until Sasori let go of her and pulled back howling in pain.

Hinata scrambled up to her feet and gave a loud screech. Pale eyes glowed a bright lavender and the ape stood still, blankly staring forward.

Kurotsuchi was about to launch a final attack, but something beat her to it.

A large ball of fur went hurling at Sasori, knocking him flat on his back. He snapped out of his trance and tried to pull the creature off, but it held fast and sank its teeth into his neck.

It was then that Hinata and Kurotsuchi got a good look at the animal.

A pitch black panther with three red streaks across its face.

Kurotsuchi shifted back, just as the cat started ripping through Sasori's neck. Creating a bloody mess on the floor.

The ape stopped fighting back and twitched as it passed on, leaving a practically decapitated redhead behind.

"Nice job, Karui."

Who else could it be?

The cat didn't respond, just licked some of the blood that was dripping down its face.

"Karui?"

Gold eyes snapped up and flashed, darting between the raven owl and the naked girl standing in the middle of the hallway.

Kurotsuchi took a step forward, "Kar-"

A growl erupted from the panther's throat and the creature crouched, muscles coiling as it prepared to attack.

**A/N: So how was it. I tried to make the shifting a little clearer but I'm not sure how I did. **

**Let's just say for the sake of the story that the hallways are big enough for a bird to fly in. For anyone wondering.**

**By the way, thanks for the reviews.**

**Please do so again.**

**- Frankie**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry it took so long, things have been a bit hectic.**

**Usual apologies.**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters.**

Kurotsuchi froze as the cat growled at her, eyes fierce and pulsing with fury. "Uh oh..."

Before she could move, Karui pounced knocking the girl onto her back and growled menacingly teeth stained a dark red.

"Shit!" Kurotsuchi cursed hands braced on the panther to keep it a safe distance away.

Hinata gave a nervous hoot and stared between the two, unsure of what she was supposed to do. For her part Kurotsuchi didn't know what to do either. On the one hand she doesn't want to hurt her best friend, on the other hand she doesn't want to die.

"Sorry about this Red." The girl said before lifting both her legs and kicking the creature off, through a large nearby window.

Glass shattered and the cat gave a pained mewl as it hit the concrete ground outside. Kurotsuchi quickly got up on her feet and stared out the window, with Hinata right next to her.

Karui growled again until she suddenly froze and her eyes pulsed before she ran out of sight.

"Great, she picks now to flip out on us." Kurotsuchi huffed before turning towards the owl beside her. "You follow her and make sure she's O.K, I'll get Killerbee and Darui."

Hinata nodded, hopped onto the broken window sill and took off. Kurotsuchi turned around and started her shift when she saw Sasori's bloody remains on the floor and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Damn it! I forgot about them."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was restless.

The raven kept pacing up and down in the living room. A seemingly unnecessary action, but Sasuke couldn't sit down.

"Something wrong, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked from the couch, as he watched the Uchiha move back and forth.

Sasuke said nothing, just kept moving. His body was threatening to break into a shift so he just kept pacing, afraid that if he stopped it would happen whether he liked it or not.

'What the hell is going on?!'

Karin was sitting slouched next to Suigetsu with her head resting on her hand, elbow braced on the armrest. The redhead gave an exasperated sigh, "Is it time to go pick up Karui yet? I don't remember school ever being this long. How long do we have to wait?"

Sasuke gave the girl a quick glance but didn't stop pacing. "Till three."

"Great."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at the girl, "Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't," Karin said staring at her nails. "I just figured I'd go with Sasuke when he goes to pick her up."

"You want to tag along?"

"Yes."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Sasuke would want this time alone with Bright eyes?"

The Uchiha flinched.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Sasuke hates it when you call her that. Besides, I won't get in the way," Karin said. "I just want to make sure she's O.K, you know with everything that's happened over the weekend."

Suigetsu gave a snort, "More like make sure her brother is O.K."

"I am not!" The redhead glared.

"Sure you aren't."

"You-"

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Juugo suddenly said putting an end to the argument. The amber eyed man sat at a table nearby with an open book, while Sasuke just kept pacing.

"Something's wrong."

Karin looked up at the raven, "What is it?"

"I don't know."

He let out a low hiss, trying to fight back the shift that just got stronger and more insistent. Fangs started growing in the Uchiha's mouth and he took a deep breath as he forced them back.

"You look like you're about to shift to me." Suigetsu said as his eyebrows furrowed.

Sasuke barely paid him any attention.

Something more important was happening somewhere else. Something that demanded his attention. He just didn't know what it was.

After a few more moments he finally decided to give in and headed straight for the front door. After all Kaiju can only fight off instinct for so long.

"Where are you going?!" Karin called sounding slightly alarmed.

Sasuke ripped open the wooden frame and stepped outside, but before he could morph a growl erupted around him. The Uchiha started scanning his surroundings until his eyes fell on a large black cat headed straight for him. Running at full speed.

Without warning the creature pounced, causing Sasuke to fall flat on his back.

Suddenly his urge to shift stopped and he stared down at the animal, which was now rubbing against his chest and purring loudly.

Sasuke sat up and got a good look at the creature in his lap. A panther with bright gold eyes and three red streaks running across its face.

The Uchiha gave a confused smile before lifting a hand to stroke the cats fur, earning an even louder purr as it stretched out on his lap.

"Who's that?"

Sasuke looked up to find Suigetsu grinning down at him next to Juugo, while Karin peered over Juugo's shoulder.

The raven shrugged, "Karui."

"So she finally shifted." The purple eyed man smirked, "Has she always been this affectionate?"

"Someone got hurt." Juugo said taking a step forward.

It was then that Sasuke noticed the fresh blood around Karui's muzzle and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What's that?"

Karin was out on the porch staring up into the sky. Juugo and Suigetsu went to stand next to her and searched the sky till they found what she was looking at.

Karui however barely paid any of them any attention, in fact the cat was just seconds away from falling asleep on Sasuke's lap.

A large black bird was circling the sky above, until it caught sight of the people below and gave a loud screech before swooping down to land in front of them.

An owl, raven feathers with large lavender eyes. The bird let its eyes sweep over them until they fell on Karui and it tried to move closer.

Juugo let out a low growl while Suigetsu and Karin hissed.

The owl stopped and started to shift. Feathers receded and it's size grew until a raven haired girl stood in front of them.

"Is she alright?" The girl asked looking a little uncomfortable in her state of undress.

Sasuke's met her before. Once when he picked Karui up from school, Hinata.

"Who wants to know?" Karin hissed, eyes narrowed in a glare.

"I-"

"She's fine." Sasuke interrupted getting confused glance's from the others. "What happened?"

"We were attacked at school. Karui made a run for it and... I guess that's when she shifted."

"You guess?"

"She made a run for it, but Deidara followed. By the time she got back she'd already shifted."

Juugo narrowed his eyes. "And Deidara?"

"Dead, I think."

"So that's his blood."

Hinata nodded at Sasuke's question. "Yes and... Sasori's."

The raven's head snapped up, "She got both of them?"

"Yes."

That was more than just a little surprising. Sasuke never could have guessed, that Karui would be that strong already.

"I'm glad she's O.K."

Suigetsu folded his arms over his chest, "Why wouldn't she be?"

"Well," Hinata paused. "She lost control, she even tried to attack Kurotsuchi before coming here."

"That's normal behaviour for newborns." Juugo said looking over his shoulder at Sasuke and Karui. "It takes a while to get used to instinct."

"I know. We were just worried." Hinata blushed, nervously wringing her hands. "I should go. Kurotsuchi should have found Killerbee and Darui by now."

"Are you supposed to report back to them?"

"Mmm, they'll probably come to get her."

"Darui is coming?!" Karin said red eyes going wide, before darting back into the house, earning a puzzled look from Hinata.

The girl shifted, gave a screech and took off.

"I guess that's what was wrong." Suigetsu said taking a few steps towards the two still on the floor.

Sasuke stared down at the cat, its back rising and falling slightly as it breathed. Karui was acting solely on instinct and she headed straight for him. The Uchiha felt a lot of pride at that fact.

Of course under normal circumstance's her pride would never allow her do anything like that. So it was mostly the mark's doing that she ended up there.

The raven smirked.

He's never gonna let her live this one down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karui pulled at the hem of the shirt she was wearing as she made her way through the hallway. Simultaneously trying to force back the blush in her cheeks.

No amount of words could explain how surprised she was to wake up in Sasuke's house. Again.

Although this time she couldn't remember a single thing. But judging by her clothing she must have shifted again.

At least that's what it should mean.

The redhead gave a sigh, this whole black out thing really needs to stop. If she won't remember anything every time she shifts, she's going to make sure it never happens again.

At least this time there's no tail.

Karui could hear voices coming from nearby and started walking down the stairs, following the sounds until she got to the bottom level.

The moment she got to the bottom of the staircase her senses were attacked with all kinds of weird smells. Somehow they were all familiar, if not a little different.

One however stood out among them all. It smelled like fresh cut grass and earth, with something else added to it. For some reason it immediately made her think of Sasuke.

Karui followed the scent to the kitchen, closing her eyes while her feet moved of their own accord.

"You're awake."

Karui's eyes snapped open, the first thing she saw was Darui grinning at her from the opposite side of the kitchen table, while Karin sat beside him. Giving her a glance before setting her sights back on her brother.

Hinata stood on the other side of the kitchen along with Kurotsuchi, Suigetsu and Juugo. Sasuke stood behind Karin while Killer Bee-

Uncle Bee?!

Karui flushed, pulling at the sweatshirt a little more.

"You O.K kid?" The older man asked turning a bit in his chair to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"You shifted at school, killed two Kaiju and tried to take me out. We were just throwing you a party to celebrate." Kurotsuchi drawled sarcastically, making her way towards the redhead. "Unless you still feel like ripping throats."

"Kurotsuchi." Bee warned narrowing his eyes at her.

"It was a joke, uncle Bee." The brown eyed girl smiled, tossing her arm around Karui's neck. "Besides, first time right? Not like she's gonna lose it again."

"I killed someone?" Karui whispered as her eyes went wide.

"Two someone's." Kurotsuchi corrected.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Karui's head snapped up at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

Has he always sounded like that?

"I remember school," the redhead's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think back. "...and this guy with long blond hair, but that's about it. So I shifted and killed two people?"

"Well to be fair, they tried to kill you first." Suigetsu chimed leaning against the kitchen drawers.

"There's a lot of danger when it comes to being a Kaiju, Karui." Killer Bee said, "This is just something you have to get used to."

Karui swallowed the lump forming in her throat and looked up around the room, "So now what?"

Killer Bee stood up from his chair, "Now we leave, you still have school tomorrow."

"What?!" Both Sasuke and Karin said at the same time. Karin's eyes went wide. "B-but what if it happens again and-"

"That's just something we'll have to deal with." Killer Bee explained, "My conditions for you and my niece still stand Uchiha. Nothing's changed, we'll handle her shift like we handled, Darui's."

"But I didn't have a mate uncle Bee." Darui suddenly said. "If Sasuke taught her how to shift, things might go smoother this time. After all, Karui can't attack him like I used to attack you when I started shifting. The mating bond wouldn't allow it."

Killer Bee paused thinking for a few moments. "You have a point."

"If it helps, me and Hinata will be there when he's teaching her. Right Princess?" Kurotuschi gave a grin squeezing her arm around Karui's neck.

Hinata blinked her eyes when she realised that she was being addressed. "Yes, of course."

"Then its settled! Seriously though we need to celebrate."

Killer Bee said nothing just stared at Karui the same way he did whenever she and Darui talked about their parents. Like they would disappear if he looked away. "Do you want to teach Karui, Uchiha?"

"Yes." Sasuke said smirking at Karui. Of course he'd be fine with this. Has anyone considered Karui's opinion in all this?! Its like she's not there at all.

"Karui." Killer Bee started, tilting his head a bit. "Is this O.K with you?"

Karui nodded without even thinking, surprising herself and the rest of the rooms occupants. They thought she'd put up more of a fight like she's been doing since this whole mess started.

Even she didn't know why she just agreed. Karui bit her lip deep in thought.

"Then you'll start tomorrow after school. Darui I expect you to be with her in case, they can't handle it." Bee started walking towards the door giving a brief wave of his hand.

Darui smiled as he stood up after his uncle, "Sure thing, boss."

Karin immediately jumped from her chair and followed Darui out the door, "So you'll be coming over every day, right?"

Hinata made her way towards Karui, concern clear on her face. "Are you alright?"

The redhead tried for a smile, knowing fully well that Hinata wasn't buying it. "I'm fine. What happened at school, after I left?"

"Yeah about that," Kurotsuchi rubbed the back of her neck and gave a sheepish grin. "Principle wants to talk to you tomorrow."

"Great." Karui groaned covering her hands with her face. Earning a hearty laugh from the brown eyed girl beside her while Hinata just smiled.

A hand came down on her head ruffling the red locks a bit, the redhead gave a sigh. It felt really good.

Karui looked up and found Sasuke smirking at her.

"Umm," Hinata took hold of Kurotsuchi's arm and pulled her away. "We'll just wait outside."

"What and leave these two alone?" The girl said looking around the now empty kitchen. Juugo and Suigetsu had left around the same time as Killer Bee. "That might be dangerous, I don't think they have any protection."

Karui flushed with heat and she glared at her, Hinata's face turned a bright red. She hissed at Kurotsuchi before dragging the brown eyed girl away.

Karui looked up at Sasuke who looked way too amused for it to mean anything good. "Do you remember anything that happened when you shifted?"

The girls eyebrows furrowed as she spoke, "Not really. I know that I turned into a panther like Darui. But I don't remember-"

Sasuke leaned forward making Karui freeze. His eyes turned red and soon she found herself staring into the swirling orbs.

Suddenly she wasn't inside the house anymore, she was outside. On the porch.

When she looked around she saw Sasuke sitting on the floor with a large black cat in his lap, purring loudly as it rubbed up against his chest. Bright gold eyes flashed at her and Karui came back to reality.

And she groaned, "Oh my God..."

Sasuke's smirk grew into a grin, "I knew you wanted me."

"Shut up." Karui growled shoving him away before heading straight for the front door, ignoring the chuckle she heard behind her.

The moment she made it outside, Karui lowered her head in shame. "He's never going to let me live this down."

**A/N: Kurotsuchi is a bit OOC I know, but I like her this way.**

**Please review**

**- Frankie**


End file.
